Yuy's War
by Sabersonic
Summary: Heero faces two challenges; his fear of losing Relena and a horror from his past.


Legal Notes- Gundam Wing, Vision of Escaflowne and it's characters are the property of Sunrise and its joint partners. Alien Movies, Star Trek and Supernova is also not mine. I do not have anything of true value so don't sue me, m'kay.

Warning- This fanfiction has strong *and I mean strong* language content and graphic scenes. Do not read if you are too young, offended, or violent deaths make you sick to your stomach.

Fanfic notes- Sentences surrounded by (these) are author notes, character quotes surrounded by 'these' are thoughts and character quotes surrounded by "these" means that the character is talking(duh!). Plus Trowa and Catherine are siblings in this fanfiction.

Yuy's War

__

By Sabersonic

He said it.

He finally said it.

"Heero, you cannot be serious?" Relena asked the young man with tears forming in her innocent eyes. "You cannot be saying the truth?" Heero just stood there in the darkness of Relena's bedroom with his cobalt eyes staring at the young girl whom he had just broken her heart. He felt the cold night air blowing into the room from the doors that he had opened to enter Relena's bedroom and then it started. Memories from past events involving him and Relena up to this meeting. The day she had found him on the beach near the Space Harbor, her continuing obsession with him that had turned to love and his painful quest to understand the feelings that he had so long suppressed which is just as nebulous as the thickest fog. 

"I am serious Relena. I do not love you the way you love me and you shouldn't either." Heero coldly explained to Relena, the innocent girl that he had protected for all these years, of their love that should never be. 

"But why Heero, why do you want-" Relena was interrupted by another cold statement that flowed from Heero's lips. 

"I have my reasons. You should forget about me and get on with the rest of your life." He turned away and started toward the open window. Relena dashed toward Heero's side and grabbed his arm.

"Heero, please don't go! My heart aches every time you've disappeared from my life. Please don't leave me!" Heero turned his head over his shoulder and saw tears streaming from Relena's eyes. He turns away, not to endure the pain that he has continuously experienced from his past and a great weight fell upon his heart. He knows that it is time to leave. He did not want to, but he has to. For Relena's sake and for his own. He forced Relena's hand off of his arm and climbed onto the railing of the balcony. Tears started to build into his eyes, he forced them from appearing and tried his hardest not to show Relena his feelings of guilt and lost in his voice.

"This will be the last time you will ever see me." He then jumped off of the railing and onto the branch of a tree he had previously climbed earlier. He did not look back, not to see Relena's now sadden face, but so she did not see his own.

"HEERO!" Relena called out, but he was far from her and in her heart too, felt the sadness of loss. Relena had awakened abruptly from the nightmare, no the memory, from her sleep. She looked out the glass doors, the rays of the rising sun shined through and a bird was perched upon the branch of a tree that grew outside of the window. The bird sang a song of happiness as it greeted the morning. Relena, however, was not so happy for the dawning of a new day. 'It has been three years,' Relena thought, 'another day has gone by and he still has not returned to me.' She still remember the night that when Heero left her and ran from her life. Relena still carries the memory, and feelings, of the man she hoped to be her husband. She still hasn't come over the fact that Heero will not return to her, that he is gone from her life. She slowly approaches her balcony and looks outward to see the beauty of the Cinq Kingdom will all of it's buildings, green fields and shinning blue bay, all mixed with the rising of the yellow sun. The view, although ease anyone's pain, helped her little to give hope, and she gave out a lonely sigh. 'Heero, please come back to me. I do not want to be alone anymore.'

Meanwhile hidden in the garden of the Peacecraft castle, Heero Yuy had foiled another attempt of assassination of the former "Queen of the World". He stands over the body of the assassin, with his throat cut and dark blood spilt upon the soil. He watched with the assassin's binoculars, the form of Relena showed before him and he to missed her. 'Gomen that I've gave you grief Relena,' Heero thought to himself, 'but it was the best, for both of us.' Heero had kept his vow that Relena will never see him again. He would have left the Cinq Kingdom long ago, if her life wasn't threaten by assassins and terrorists. He had protected Relena for three lonely years from those who want to kill the people's symbol of peace, yet at the same time hidden from her not because he did not love her. Heero had loved Relena Peacecraft with all of his heart, a love he tried so hard long ago to suppress, and longed to be at her side. But he feared for her life, a life that he could easily take away just by being with her. Like the ever vigilant shadow, Heero had protected Relena from assassinations of rebel factions who want to claim the Earth and her colonies as their own. He had remembered that today, was Relena's birthday. He remembered that all of the Gundam pilots, as well as friends that they have made over the years, will be attending her birthday party, as well as Relena's ministers, bureaucrats and members of the Preventers for security. 

Heero had easily penetrated all kinds of security since at a young age, when the man, Odin Lowe, that raised him taught him how to be a professional assassin and terrorist. He had given him his last name, Lowe and Odin always called him either kid or Adin, though Heero dose not know why. Was he adopted by Odin Lowe? Was it his birth name? Was it another false name to hide his identity? Did he have a birth name? Did he have an identity at all? Useless questions raced through his mind but shook them off(Man, and I thought I had problems). Those were questions that he had known the answers to but were too suppressed by the training to become the Perfect Soldier to be easily found exempt for countless hours of solitude. He was known as Heero Yuy and that is all that he needs. But he then detested his given code name. It was given to him from Doctor J., the scientist that he believed to have gowned to be an adoptive father(Who on Earth would think J was like a father, come on tell me.). 'Now dead because of me' He thought to himself, then returning to the mission at hand. 'There will be another assassination attempt at the party tonight.' Planning the night ahead. 'Better get her a replacement cake'. He had already knew the type and style of the cake and he reserved one at a local bakery for he knew that someone would attempt to poison Relena, and anyone else who ate the birthday cake. 

In the bathroom at the Maxwell's hotel room, Duo tries desperately to braid his hair, but anger and frustration prevents him in doing so. "Shit, why can't it braid?!" Hilde enters the bathroom upon hearing her husband's cursing. She straitens his hair and starts braiding it herself.

"Duo, you shouldn't get yourself frustrated." Hilde told Duo in a soft voice. "It's Relena's birthday today and everyone's suppose to be happy."

"Yah, well I know two people who are not in the mood now, excluding me." Duo slams a fist in the palm of his hand.

"Please Duo, we've been over this-"

"Well it still changes nothing. Heero shouldn't have done that to Relena. After all those two have been through. Now she's just moping around, feeling depressed and when I get my hands on him I'll-" The sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the bathroom. "Ow! Great, now I can't use this hand for two freaking-"

"DUO!"

"What?"

"Just calm down. It will heal soon. Now, please, try and behave yourself this time and try not to say anything that will make Relena upset."

"I was drunk at the time Hilde." Hilde finished braiding his hair. "Thanks Hilde, I really appreciated it."

"You can't do anything without me, can you?"

"I can sure can." Duo began tickling her sides.

"Duo, st-HA HA HA I can't HA HA HA HA!!!" Both fell to the floor extremely hard but were too overcome with laughter to feel the impact as both husband and wife tickled each other senselessly(If I wasn't so depressed, I'd think that was so kawaii. I think it means cute.).

At Preventer HQ, Lady Anne Une was at her desk doing the usual paper work and assigning missions to Preventer agents when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Une called out as the young Preventer entered her office. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, I know that it might not be of some interest of you, but the staff and I have found this unregistered CD-ROM Disk in the archives. We made a complete scan of everything that we could get from the CD and it seemed that it needs some pass code and the scanners suggest that it has some AI programming."(Ah, the wonders of technology in those days, I mean in the days yet to come, I mean- UGH, forget it! Yah know what I mean.)

"Artificial Intelligents program? But that's impossible. The only AI's out there are hardware computers, there is no such thing as AI programs." Une stood up as she heard about the Compact Disk.

"But the scans suggested that. We were skeptical of the idea of course, but we weren't absolutely sure of it and we thought we should run it through you first." 

"Very well, let me see it." The Preventer hands the disk to Lady Anne Une. The CD case was similar to the one that Heero Yuy had brought to earth and was taken from him shortly afterwards. On one side of it there was a sticker that read "J" and the CD has an odd shade to it then normal CDs. "Very strange. I may have to take it to a computer expert. You may go now."

"Yes Ma'am." They both saluted and he exited her office. Lady Anne Une takes several more minutes observing the CD and it's casing. 

'What a strange object. And it's only labeled "J", I wonder what's in it.' She then looks at her personal computer. She becomes tempted in using her computer to try and see if she can find anything they could have missed. 'If I tried it, the CD might fry the entire Preventer network.' She then spent several minutes debating on what to do with the disk. 'Never mind. I'll just give it to Wufei and Sally and see if they can crack it.' Lady Anne Une rises from her desk and then proceeds out of her office and walking strait down the hall.(She calls Wufei a computer expert, please.)

Wufei Chang and Sally Po seemed to be arguing again over some useless issue that helps effectively no one. They were in their office trying to keep anything in order, but as truth be told, nothing seemed to go as they both planned.

"I am telling you for the last time woman. I will not tolerate your arrogance anymore!"

"And I am getting sick and tired of you talking about that man is superior to woman. I have had it!"

"I am the man around here and what I say goes. Do you here me!"

"You are so arrogant Wufei! I'm not sure how I ever put up with you!" Lady Une enters their office. Not knowing what she has gotten herself stuck into know.(If I were here, I'd run.)

'Oh great, what are those two arguing about now?' The two Preventers suddenly notices Lady Une and snap into attention.

"Une, I didn't realize that your here." 

'And I believe that it is because you two were arguing so loud. God, it must have been a mistake putting those two together as partners.'(Tell me girlfriend. And I'm not replying that she is my girlfriend.) Lady Anne Une sarcastically added in her mind. "I am here because several Preventers in the archives have discovered an unregistered CD-ROM disk and they are not sure what or where it came from. I was wondering if you could help the rest of us find out on what it is." She shows both Wufei and Sally the disk.

"Seems like an ordinary disk to me."

"That's because you are a woman Sally. Only a man can see the difference."

"Wufei, when I-"

"Quiet, both of you. Can't you two get along for at least five minutes?(I bet yah fifteen bucks that they don't.) Anyway, they did a data scan and what they found seems truly impossible. An Artificial Intelligents program."

"Nani?"

"Pardon?"

"That's right, an AI program. It hardly seems believable, but that's what they said. I was hoping that you two would know how to hack into its programming."

"Yes ma'am. It will be no problem."

"Woman, there is no way that we could easily open the CD's database. As far as I know, it could have a virus inside of it for defensive actions."

"Well, we could give it a try Wufei."

"Call me as soon as you get any results okay you two." As Lady Anne Une reaches the door, she looks over her shoulder and soon sees both Sally and Wufei again. (Alright, I won the bet, now cough up the fifteen bucks Une! Wait a minute, she didn't agree, Snap!)

Many hours passed at it was time for Relena's twenty-second birthday party. Several bureaucrats, ministers and political figures went to the party to show the public that they have time for social gatherings, not for the sake of Relena Peacecraft. Many Preventer security guards attended the social event for fear of assassinations of Relena Peacecraft and the up rise of chaos and disorder that would shatter the now fragile peace. The Gundam pilots Trowa Barton, also known to a selected few as Triton Bloom, and his sister Catherine Bloom, Duo Maxwell and his wife Hilde, a former OZ cadet, and Quatre Rababa Winner, the owner of Winner Enterprises and was escorting Dorothy Catalonia. Also attending was Milliard Peacecraft and Lucrezia Peacecraft, his wife. Amongst the shadows hid Heero Yuy, he searches for a weak point in the mansion security, an area in which security had overlooked. He then finds the break in security and takes the chance like he had done over countless occasions for the last three years. Each year, Heero Yuy infiltrates the mansion on this date with a replacement cake. Even though it had not been tried for decades, poisoning of food or beverage was still possible for assassinations of political officials and other persons of importance in social gatherings. There may be also unnecessary deaths, but it was the most efficient method of killing a person without revealing their identity. But he continues delivering cakes even though the last two were not poisoned, the possibility still existed(And I thought that Mulder was paranoid, shish.). 

Heero enters the kitchen of the mansion and without notice by any of the personnel, he swipes cakes and leaves with the potential poisoned cake. But unlike the earlier times, he was spotted by an unknown man who's face dose not belong near social gatherings. He follows Heero to the back door and he slowly pulls a gun and attaches a silencer to the nozzle of the gun. Heero reaches a garbage dumpster and find it crawling with rats and other vermin searching for anything edible to feast on for their short lives. As soon as he places the cake into the dumpster, rats infested over the frosting covered desert and all of a sudden, all the rats began to lose their control of their bodies and started to suffocate from faulty muscle control. 

'Looks like the cake was poisoned after all.' Heero then feels an object pressing against the back of his skull. 'Well, well, well, it looks as if I found the assassin.'(Shit, I wish other people were that calm when they have a gun pressed against their head.)

"I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, but I'd advise you to leave before I blow your shit ass head off.(I thought my parents had fowl mouths. They hardly said more than one curse word in one sentence.)" The assassin whispered to Heero, as if he was nothing but some other human. "My employers have paid me extremely well to kill Relena Peacecraft and I will not be foiled by some snot-nosed zit head like-" Before he could even finish his sentence or react, he found that his arm was being pinned to his back, his gun on the ground and his chin was held by Heero's hand. He was unable to move his head in any direction. "Who the fuck are you man?"

"Yuy, Heero Yuy." Heero said in a monotone voice that could easily give anyone shivers of fear in their spine. The assassin then froze as he heard the name of the infamous Gundam pilot that had killed many soldiers during the Eve Wars and the Mariemeia

coup d'etat years before. As quick as a snap, the assassin's nerve cord in his vertebra was broken from his head to the rest of his body, causing instant death. Laying on the ground was an assassin with his head twisted so badly that the face was facing backwards(This might help, take and action figure and twist the head just so that its face is facing towards the back. That had to be nasty.). Heero stands above him as he looks down at the man who attempted to kill the woman he strongly loves. 'There must be more than one assassin at the party.' Heero returns to the festering of the party, leaving the dead assassin lying near the dumpster to be discovered later by Preventer security.

Inside, people gathered around to celebrate the twenty-second birthday of the founder of peace, Relena. Many are here for political reasons and to make themselves look good for the public. Others are here to protect her from assassins sent from Rebel Factions to spark up war. And some are here on Relena's behalf to give her joy in her time of grief. The castle was decorated with trimmings of different shades of color and hung upon the wall. Milliardo and Lucrezia 

Peacecraft walked toward their young relative.

"Happy Birthday Relena." The loving couple said to Relena, who was wearing a fake mask of happiness and joy to please others.

"Thank you Milliardo, Lucrezia. It really means so much to me right now." She then spies two happy-go-lucky people hanging around the punch bowl. Milliard then saw what Relena was looking at and wasn't truly pleased. He walked off toward Duo and Hilde to find out what those two were up to with the punch.

"Excuse me. But what are you doing with the punch Duo?" Duo and Hilde spun around and saw the suspicious eyes of Milliard Peacecraft.

"Oh, nothing. We were just going to get ourselves some punch. Nothing illegal or anything if you were wondering." Duo tries to hide his hip flask with his hand and begins to walk away when Milliardo notices Duo's hand over the hip flask. 

"What are you hiding behind that mischievous hand of yours Duo?" 

"What mischievous hand? I just have myself a normal hand see." He then reveals his hip flask. "Oops."

Across from the room, but not far from the action at the punch bowl, Relena and Lucrezia spoke to one another. "That Duo, he never learns dose he? So how's life?"

"Well nothing different though, just some meetings with colonial officials, public speeches, nothing new." Relena gave a low sigh of loneliness.

"Your still thinking of him, are you?" 

"Well, it was hard to forget someone you have strong feelings for. I miss him so much."

"Relena, if he did love you, he wouldn't do what he had did three years before. He would have stayed by your side."

"I still wonder if he still thinks of me. Where would he be right know." Relena's question became answered as Heero enters the fray of the party and silently blends in with the crowd. His eyes ever vigilant, scans the room for potential anti-Relena assassins or rebels that will plan something radical tonight. He then spies a man that doesn't looked as if he belonged within the group. There was something in his jacket, it was shaped into a gun and hidden from view, Heero followed the potential assassin around the party but always hidden from sight of both the assassin and Relena Peacecraft. After several minutes of following him, the assassin finally was close enough to Relena but was unnoticed by any of the others. The assassin's back was facing Relena's own, awaiting some chance for something. He slowly pulled his hand into the area of the hidden gun. "I guess you're right Noin, maybe all I need is some time off of my work-" Relena suddenly felt something pressed against the back of her head. 'Oh no...' Relena was now targeted at zero range by an assassin. The music stopped, everyone gasped. 

"By orders of the Neo Organization of Zodiac, you are to be terminated." There was the clicking sound of a gun readying to fire. "Farewell, Relena Peacecraft." Relena was frozen stiff from fear and realization of death as the Neo OZ agent prepares to kill the very symbol of Earth's realization of peace. She closed her eyes and anticipated her demise and she had thought hard to find that last image in her mind that she hopped would ease the pain of death.

'Heero, I'll love you forever.' Relena thought as she heard the gun fire, then another. She didn't even move a muscle to react, but then realized that she was still alive. She opened then to find Lucrezia's eyes wide in fearful amazement but were not focused upon her, no they were focused upon something behind her. 'What was happening, what's going on?' Relena felt like it was an eternity before someone spoke up.

"Hey Heero, where yah going? Heero?!" Duo's voice called out. Relena then saw the backside of Heero Yuy as he dashed out the door. She fell out of her death anticipation trans and begun to run for him.

"Heero!" Relena called for her love as she followed him out the door, but as she reached the door, he was gone, vanished. "Heero, where are you? Heero!" She looked for him desperately in the yard, but the man she was searching for was high atop of the castle glairing down upon her.

'Aishiteru Koishii Relena, I will always protect you, always.' Heero's form hung over the roof for several more moments, watching over Relena as she franticly searches for him before he disappeared into the night. Meanwhile at Preventer Headquarters, two other individuals desperately search for answers; one of the unknown AI and the other of why either of them put up for the other. 

"Wufei, don't you think that you have enough time with that thing?"

"I know what I am doing, so leave me alone woman!"

"Oh really, then tell me what have you been doing these past five hours?"

"Entering key codes."

"And why haven't they worked?"

"It's because they are not the acceptable key codes in opening the program."

"Which means that you have no idea what you're doing. Let me take a crack at it."

"No women, I think I have an idea on how to crack it open."

"What, are you going to Wufei? Tell it that your a man and that you demand to see what it has?"

"Silence woman, and stop looking over my shoulders! It bothers me!"

"What is it? Is the great Chang Wufei bothered by me looking over your shoulder?"

"Silence, I think I have found a way to open it." Then the computer screen read with Doctor J. doing a raspberry and pulling down an eyelid with a middle finger, "That's what you think bud."

"Doctor J?" Both said out loud as the screen went black.

"So what you are telling me is that that CD AI belonged to Doctor J?" Both Sally and Wufei were in Lady Anne Une's office. In Une's hand was the CD AI. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well the message on the computer with his face should give us a clue in it's origins." Sally told Lady Une.

"What origins Sally. All it showed was an image of Doctor J doing a raspberry and-"

"I think he was flipping you off Wufei."(I would too, but I would get my finger cut off.) Sally teased him.

"Well at least we have some ideas on what the entry codes are. Let's find everything on Doctor J and use them. We could finally see what's on that disk." While Lady Une plots another attempt at uncovering the secrets of the "J" disk, another human wonders of the events of the previous night. 

"Did you see how Heero did that Hilde? I mean one minute that guy was pointing a gun straight into Relena's head and the next, Heero grabbed both arms and shot him in the head with the gun still in his hand." Duo said in amazement of Heero's speed and agility of death. 

"Yes Duo, I did. And I still don't believe it myself."

"I've got to know how he dose it? I mean it looks so cool, in an assassin killing sort of way." Both Duo and Hilde Maxwell drove toward Relena's next public appearance. "Let's see what's on the news." He turned the radio to several stations until he finally found one. 

"...and in other news, another assassination attempt was committed at the Peacecraft Castle last night. According to Preventer reports, there were two assassins at the birthday party of Relena Peacecraft. One that was killed by his own handgun by the ex-Gundam pilot Heero Yuy and another one that was found next to a garbage dumpster with a hideously twisted neck. The rebel faction that the particular assassin was questionable and his killer is suspected to be Heero Yuy. The only thing found upon the assassins body that would identify his alignment was a card with the symbol of the former United Earth Sphere Alliance. Which raises more questions, was the card placed there to throw Preventer agents off or was the former Alliance building up it's forces to it's former glory. There is also information about another unknown Rebel faction known as Neo OZ. Where did they come from, and more importantly, who is leading them. Preventer agents are being sent across the Earth Sphere Unified Nation in search of these past factions that may lead to Civil War. And on a lighter note-" The radio was cut off my a man in the shadows overlooking the public appearance of Relena Peacecraft and watched over by civilians, cameramen and reporters alike. The only thing showing off of the unknown person was the eerie glow of Cobalt eyes. 

"Thank you all for coming to the Cinq Kingdom upon our behalf. As we all know, the peace of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is threaten by rebel factions as they continually resist our current way of life, our way of peace. If any of those factions are viewing this broadcast, I sincerely ask for you to stop your ways. You are only inviting the pain of war that we all have desperately tried to forget." Above the podium, upon the rooftops, was another assassin who was dressed in pitch black clothing and everything was covered, even the eyes, from detection. He held up the sniper rifle and carefully aimed at the speaker, Relena Peacecraft. He steadied his aim and his grip while he relished the feeling flowing throughout his body. The joy of ending the life of a political figure. One that was regarded as the symbol of the Earth Sphere's peace. The person that had changed the world from war and pain into peace and happiness. The feeling was enjoyable for the unknown killer and as he slowly hovered over the trigger of the rifle, he could almost feel history changing around him. He and he alone was the only assassin that would live long enough to kill her. He mentally went over his plan of action and reaction that was given to him by his employers. He was to simply end the life of Relena Peacecraft and escape from the scene before anyone could react and then destroy the evidence of the disguise and sniper riffle. The back of her head was now in his cross sight and he placed his index finger upon the trigger one last time until a distraction occurred.

"Hey, it's Heero Yuy!" A man called out from the crowd. Relena stopped her speech and then she saw the man, Heero Yuy. Even the assassin tuned his attention toward the killer of warriors and assassins. Heero Yuy raised an armed hand and aimed toward the assassin, which by the crowds perspective was aiming at Relena Peacecraft. Everyone panicked and Preventer bodyguards dashed toward Heero Yuy. He fired a shot and the bullet went straight through the telescopic site of the rifle and into the assassins eye and into the brain. The assassin fell from the roof and impacted upon the ground and soon a pool of blood formed from the wounded eye. Everyone's attention changed to the fallen assassin and when everyone looked back, the assassin's killer vanished without a trace.

'Oh my love, thank you for saving me again.' Relena continued to stare at the space that once occupied Heero Yuy. At Preventer Headquarters, Sally and Wufei continued desperately to unlock the J disk with no such luck. The computer screen showed a window that read "Enter User Name" and they were just a name away from discovering the secrets that lie within.

"Let's try Heero Yuy." Sally suggested.

"We've tried that name woman, for about the fifteenth time. Face it woman, that's not the user name.(Well, well, surprise, surprise.)"

"Wait, remember that Heero's name was just a code name?"

"Yes, what of it woman?"

"If we could just remember his original name, we might have a slim chance of entering the program."

"If only that were a possibility. Doctor J's lab was clean of any records of any kind. We will never find out Heero's original identity and even if we do, how do we know if that is the user name?" Then Lady Une entered their office.

"Try Lowe."

"What?" Both Preventers asked.

"Just try it."

"Might as well." Wufei typed in the name and the screen went white and in the center was a digitized image of Doctor J yawning.

"What took you so long Lowe?" The Doctor J image spoke, still seeming to be half asleep. "I know that the original J told you not to open me up until the war was over, but did you have to forget me to?!" Then the computer looked at the two Preventers. "Lowe, Doctor J wanted a computer with a camera. I can't see a bloody thing!" Sally, still dumbfounded, plugged in a computer camera. "Shit, took you long enough Lowe-" The image then realized that he wasn't talking to what he thinks he was talking to. "Holly fuck, you're not Lowe!"

"Sorry for the surprise." Lady Une entered the camera's viewing. "I am Lady-"

"I know who you are. And you, Gundam Pilot, shouldn't you be out fighting White Fang. They are about to attack Earth with the Libra. What are you standing around here for? Get out there!" The trio was still shocked about the AI software that seemed to be at least as old as the Eve Wars.

"Excuse me Doctor J, but the Eve Wars have been over for about seven years." Sally told the Doctor J image. 

"Do you really expect me to believe this crap from you?"

"You can scan our database if you want- Wait, what did you say?" Doctor J begun to scan the information of the computer's database and after several seconds.

"Okay, I believe you, and could any of you tell me something."

"What?" Wufei asked the image.

"Why the hell didn't Lowe open me up then?!"

"You see, we really don't know. We found you in our archives and we have no idea where or how you came here."

"Well then get me Lowe already. He should give me at least a decent excuse for all of this."

"Well, Heero-I mean Lowe is unavailable at the moment and we have no way to contact him." Lady Une said to the image.

"Well this is just fucked up. I am a revolutionary AI to guide the genetically altered Adin Lowe and he couldn't fucking keep me on him. This is just nothing but a load full of crap."

"I don't remember Doctor J knowing how to curse like that?" Sally whispered to Lady Anne Une. 

"Wait, what dose he mean by 'Genetically altered'?" Both Lady Une and Sally Po then realized that there was another secret to Heero Yuy, Lowe's past. Wufei then turned toward the computer camera. "Computer, what do you mean by genetically altered?"

"What do you think this is, fucking Star Trek? I am not telling you a fucking thing." And with that, the image turned his/its back at Wufei Chang, who looked extremely aggravated. 

"I demand that you tell me or-"

"Or what? You'll cut my program? I don't think you even know how to program a VCR, let a lone a sophisticated AI like myself." And with that he shown Wufei the bird. "So leave me alone Chinaman."

"Why you ignorant little piece of Silicon hardware!"

"Hey, leave my mother out of this!!" All the while when Wufei Chang began an argument with the AI image, filled with cursing words and insults, Sally and Lady Anne Une moved aside to let the two "individuals" fill the room with everything under the sun. 

"Do you have any idea of what the AI was talking about 'Genetically altered'?" Sally whispered into Lady Une's ear.

"I'm not exactly sure, but the only thing that seemed somewhat similar was an old joint Alliance and OZ experiment of the Newtype Theory."

"Newtype Theory?"

"We should discuss this at a later date, but right now I think that our priority job at the moment is to calm Chang down."

"How dare you insult the Chang Clang you useless peace of dung!" Wufei shouted at the computer screen.

"Yah, I dare and I'll insult that waste of biological matter of a clan. They can't hardly fight and they are too arrogant to even admit it!" The AI then shut down his own program and ejected itself out of the CD drive.

"I'll show you who's the weakling- Hey, let me go women, let me go!" Sally had to lock her arms around Wufei's neck and shoulder(Break his neck, break his neck, break his neck.) to pull him away from the computer that he was about to smash. Lady Une could only stand there and sweat drooped at the Chinese Preventer. Night falls upon the Peacecraft Mansion, Relena sits at the side of her bed facing the window and sighs deeply. She opens the drawer of her nightstand and pulls out two objects dear to her in her heart; a teddy bear and a tapped card saying " To: Relena Darlin From: Heero Yuy Happy Birthday". She holds the card in front of her and cradled the bear in her arm as memories pored into her from the first day she had found Heero on the beach to the night that he had told her that he did not want her to be in his life ever again. 

'Why do you protect me Heero?' Relena thought as she hugged the teddy bear in her arms. 'Is it that you do have feelings for me but were afraid to show them? Is that it?' She looks down upon the bear that is within her arms and her face saddens even more. 'I wish it was you that my arms were embracing and not this stuffed bear. Heero, please come to me. I don't want to be sad and lonely anymore.' A single tear flowed down her face as he looks outwardly toward the window and stares into the nothingness of the night. Crawling the grounds like a lizard, the dark man reached the window. He slowly pulls out a grenade and prepares to pull the pin and throw it into the bedroom.

'It may not be the most secret way to kill someone, but hey, Lady Une did it during the Eve Wars with Mr. Darlin. Why shouldn't I?' The pin glided into his finger, savoring the moment when he could do the impossible, the assassination of Relena Peacecraft. But from out of the shadows, a lone bodyguard with unruly hair and Prussian Blue/Cobalt eyes glowed in the darkness appeared swiftly and snatches both the grenade and the pin. The assassin looked for the grenade as if he had dropped the grenade and the pin was off. He searched the grounds desperately but found nothing but a cold, steel army knife plunged into his chest and his mouth covered by an extremely quick and strong hand. He winced as the blade twisted inside of his heart and the last thing he saw was the darken, bloody image of his heart beating slowly until it stopped, and so had his time of existence as he fell to the ground with a thud. The unknown body guard then looked with the eyes of death as he stood over his victim and remained for a few minutes, until he saw the beams of light searching the grounds of the castle. He jumped from shadow to shadow and jumped over the wall easily and ran down the midnight streets to an unknown location.

Morning, the news was blazing of five bodies of assassins littering the grounds of the Peacecraft Castle. Each one died more horrific and morbid then the last and each shown sighs to speculate that the killer of the assassins was using either a knife or by bare hands alone. Each assassin brought at least one assassination weapon that was thrown off to the side an many of them broke in half as if thrown by someone with super-human strength. Relena knew who it had to be and asking the security force in seeing where the killer had left. "Sorry Miss. Peacecraft, we only found evidence of his visit and they weren't that pretty."

"Thank you anyway." She said with a heavy heart as her latest chance to reunite with the one she was deeply in love with escaped again, leaving her the feeling of safety, loneliness and sorrow. She had to be with him, with all her heart, but Heero Yuy always hidden himself just before she could ever react and for the next several months, she tried to get any information on where he could have purposively lived and when she thought that she had found him, there was only a note in the room saying "You shouldn't persist after me, it's for your own sake and safety." and kept her wondering what he was so afraid of being with her? After disappointment after disappointment, she then rediscovered that Heero did not want to be found by her and she couldn't stand the sorrow anymore and then she had decided. "I'll go and see what Duo and Hilde are doing." Just then, the vid-phone buzzed and when she answered, Duo's face appeared. "Duo, it's been quite a while."

"Tell me about it. Listen, I may have an idea to get Heero back for you."

"Really Duo? Can you really do it?" Relena's heart was fluttering and pounded within her chest as she heard this. "How did you find him?"

"Well all I can tell you is that it wasn't easy. Originally, I wanted to find him so I could punch the living shit out of him-"

"DUO!!!" Hilde called off screen of the vid-phone. 

"But Hilde had a better use for my skill of finding him."

"Actually, he saw him move into an apartment a while back." Hilde called again.

"Hilde, ex-nay on the apartment-aye." He turned back to the screen. "So I invited him to a get together with the other Gundam Pilots and when he shows up to find you there, BOOM, you two are a couple again."

"This is just too much Duo, I don't know how I could repay you."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"Actually Duo and the other pilots made a bet to see if Heero would go to the get together." Duo motioned his hand in a gesture to get Hilde to silence herself. Before long, Relena booked a passport to the L2 Colony group to have this final chance to meet her true love, unaware that two other assassins is following her to try and kill her as ordered by the Rebel Faction, Gaia's Acolytes. 

Night falls upon the L2 colonies as the get-together with many Gundam pilots and friends made during the Eve Wars and the Mariemeia Incident. First to arrive was Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom. Next came Quatre Rabarba Winner and just about everyone in the Maganacs Corps, in which Duo started cursing everything under the stars seeing that he could not host an entire army(Hey, you and I would be too if that ever happens.) and following close behind Quatre was Dorothy Catalonia, and Duo mumbles to himself and wonders what Quatre actually sees in "Double Eyebrow Girl"(Guess that's the only thing she's known for). Wufei Chang called Duo and told him that he wouldn't come to the get together for the moment.

"What, you got a hot date with Sally?(Ooohhhh(Yah know, like in Jerry Springer?))" Duo said sarcastically.

"WHAT!! Maxwell, when I get my hands upon your throat-" Duo immediately cuts Wufei off and feels rather better about himself at the moment. He continues to spy upon the front door and keeps a watchful eye for his "guests of honor" while everyone else was talking and reliving the days of the Eve Wars. After about several minutes, Lucrezia and Milliardo Peacecraft, along with Relena, arrived at the get together.

'Oh boy, Relena just had to invite him along. Hope he forgotten the spiking from Relena's birthday.' Milliardo then spies the punch bowl upon the table and then looks at Duo again with distrustful eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just punch." Duo grins at the Lightning Count to make him trust the punch. 

"I'll just have water if it's okay with you." 

"Sure, no problem." He makes another grin and when Milliardo's gaze was away from his face he sighed. 'Guess he did remember.' Duo looks again at the front door and becomes both disappointed and annoyed. 'Where is he? He said that he was going to be here.' From the dark streets a rather large flatbed truck was driving down the street towards the Maxwell house. The driver was Heero Yuy and stops just several meters from the house and gets out. He scans the area and the only thing he could see were shadows. Suddenly, he sees a very familiar shape hiding within the shadows and runs towards the door. He stops and balances himself to try and recapture his breath. The figure was paying more attention towards the large window that shows the get together within. Inside the figures cockpit, the assassin awaits a chance to use the Leo's rifle to kill Relena Peacecraft but every opportunity was blocked by another person.

"Damm it! This is not helping me!" The assassin cursed as every clear shot was blocked by the head or body of a person. "Why can't they just let me shoot her. It is not part of the contract to kill the other Gundam pilots." 

"Calm down boss," A younger voice from the radio called. "we'll get the chance, you taught me that patience-"

"Shut the fuck up you baka."

"Yes boss." At the verge of frustration, Boss decides that a mobile suit isn't really his style of assassination. He then pulls out a hand gun and attaches a silencer at the barrel of the gun. 

"May not be the fanciest way but it will do." He opens the hatch and climbs down and dashes towards the bushes and hides himself. "Johnson, get in the cockpit, if anything should happen to me, feel free to blast the entire house away."

"Yes boss."

'This isn't working as well as I thought. Shit, this girl is more difficult to kill then I thought. So much for fucking easy money.' As Boss continually curses his target, he began to lost track of time and becomes oblivious to the fact that his target is in perfect site and no one is in his line of fire.

Heero finally caught his breath and rang the door bell. This startles Duo greatly because he was about to fall to sleep leaning on the wall. Duo then went to the door and opens to reveal his other "guest of honor".

"Gees, it took you long enough. What did you do? Walk all the way here." Heero then silently entered the house and everyone was oblivious of Heero's present, everyone exempt for Relena.

"Heero?" She whispered as Heero walked into the fray. Outside the house in the backyard, the assassin finally awakens from his unexpected slumber.

"*Snore*..hin, uh..what?" Boss then realize that he has just missed his chance of killing Relena. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!' He mentally slapped himself for sleeping on the job. 'And I call myself an assassin. What a lousy shit head I am.' Relena started to walk towards the perfect soldier, hoping to try and restart their relationship. Heero was somewhat enjoying the get together. Seeing comrades from years before and then memories sparked in his mind and then he realized that each one of them was somewhat of an annoyance during those years with the exemption of Trowa. Duo was the second greatest of his nuisance and would have been first if it weren't for an Earth-born princess that has stalked him ever since he came to earth in Operation Meteor. Since then, he was having strange sensations about this girl and wondered why he could not simply kill this girl. 

Again and again, he would aim a gun at this girl and he was in conflict with both his body and mind. It was telling him that he should not kill this girl. Constantly he would accept suicide missions to get away from her, and hopefully for good. These sensations of seeing her and keeping her alive was driving him to the brink of madness and hopes that he would die with a sound mind and end this unknown insanity. Then after his three year disappearance after the Mariemeia Incident, he came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with her. He evaluated his past and found that everyone that he knew and considered family; his mother, his uncle Odin Lowe and Doctor J, were killed. And idea came to his head that she would suffer a similar fate. He then vowed himself not to get involved in her life and that would keep her safe, and to keep his alien emotion in check, he would also protect her in the shadows from those who would attempt to kill the girl that he has begun to love. 

His original plan was that she would be upset enough to find someone else to love with. Heero knew that he would be heartbroken, but at least she would be happy, but instead this had caused her to go into a depression and pains him to see her eyes that were filled with lost, sadness and sorrow. Heero did not know what to do but stuck with his plan and protected her from assassins time and time again. Though he had killed many assassins without her knowledge, his latest victims were then discovered by the media. He believe that he was starting to become rusty at his craft and then decides to try to find the assassin first, get him or her to a secluded area, and then slash their throats with his knife and hide their bodies. A realization came to him and wondered if Duo invited her to the get together also. He scanned the room in front of him and he first assumed that she had either not arrived or wasn't arriving at all, but he then saw the Peacecraft couple and he knew for sure that they were usually accompanied by her.

"Heero." He spun around to see that she was here. Their eyes locked for a moment that seemed like forever to both of them. He step away and was about to turn around, but Relena grabbed his arm. "Heero, please don't leave me again." He instinctively looked back and then found himself trapped in her gaze. 

'Complications aroused.' He had made a fault and now he couldn't walk away from her even if he wanted to. 'I don't have any choice,' He mentally slapped himself. 'this is the only way to guarantee your safety Relena.' 

"Hi Relena, Hi Heero." He was finally brought away from her gaze when Quatre arrived with Dorothy clinging on his arm. 

'Well, at least I'm not in Quatre's place now. She is practically torturing that poor guy(I think that too Heero).' 

"Hello Quatre. Dorothy. I'm glad to see the two of you here."

'That is obviously a white lie Relena. Who on earth, or the space colonies, would be glad to see Dorothy? Quatre, maybe, but not everyone and especially not you.' 

"Hm, what's Suicide Boy doing here?" Dorothy stares at Heero, she then notices that Relena's hand was still grasping Heero's arm. "I see that your not going to let him go this time, huh Miss Relena?"

'That is it, the first chance I get, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of her.(I'll get my club and shot gun and well have a lynching tonight.(That's hanging for all of those who do not read books.)) Wait a minute? I don't think like that normally? What in the world's with this sudden outburst of anger?' As Quatre, Dorothy and Relena continued to talk and letting go of his arm, Heero then spies a faint gleaning of metal in the shadows of the back yard. He then hears the whistling of the rushing bullet and waiting no time, he caught the bullet just before it was centimeters from Relena's skull. Dorothy and Quatre were shocked and amazed to see that Heero had caught a speeding bullet in midair. Relena then saw the bullet in Heero's hand and with a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the bullet flying towards the owner of the gun, who was thrown back by the sheer force of the impact of the bullet. Everyone gasped when they saw the bullet kill the unknown man in the bushes. Relena's attention was faced towards the two bullet holes in the glass window, she then quickly turned her head towards Heero but then saw him heading towards the door.

"Heero, don't go!" She dashed towards Heero before he could reach for the door knob. Milliardo also saw Heero and was not pleased. He marched angrily towards the Japanese pilot and faced him.

"You have a lot of guts showing your face here."

"Milliardo please."

"You may have saved Relena's life, but that dose not make up for what you did to her three years-" Milliardo found himself in excruciating pain and found that his arm was twisted all the way around by the hands of Heero Yuy, his arm begun popping veins and blood began to poor and squirt out from his arms. 

"I'm not in the mood." Heero then let go of Milliardo's arm and walked out the door. Everyone stood around and shocked at what had just happened. No one dared to make a sound, until there was a slight rumbling from outside and there were weapons fire and an explosion. Everyone rushed out and what they found were the remains of a Leo and a shadowed Mobile Suit which then flew into the sky and changed into a jet form and rushed away. The next morning, evidence of last night mobile suit battle had mysteriously disappeared as if it had not happened. The bullet marks on the street and walls of the building were rubbed off, the Leo's damaged form had vanished and the flat bed truck was also missing. Lady Anne Une returned to work and was wondering what secrets that CD AI was hiding and why it was in their possession and was passed on unnoticed. She then realized that she still had not told Sally about the Newtype Theory. She called for Sally to her office and hoped that they could have at least gotten on the AI's good side, remembering the first encounter with Wufei. Sally entered her office and told her to sit down.

"What is it that you need Une? "

"The Newtype Theory. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, yes the Newtype Theory. So what is the Newtype Theory."

"Well it was back in the early 170's when the original Heero Yuy was the leader of the Colonies. He had proclaimed that the human migration to space was not just a leap of technology, but it was also an evolutionary leap in which humans were freed from the stress of the earth and then a new type of human will evolve that will embrace space and the humans who live within the void. That these "Newtypes" will have enhanced mental capability and would not be dominated by the computer, but will use it as a tool for the Newtype and they will have the mental capability similar to that of a computer and making decisions quicker and a much more sharper reaction time and reflexes. This proclamation caught the interest of the Alliance Military and they made studies of the Newtype Theory. The reaction and reflex of the theoretical Newtype would be the perfect soldier in any way, if not the ultimate. After long months of research and unsuccessful searching of potential Newtypes, they finally believed that the only way to harness the power of the Newtype was to create a Newtype. And after several months of work, they finally created the genetic information for the new type and in 180, the first two Newtypes were born."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, and this is just speculation from the files, but they found a candidate to carry the Newtype prototypes because her DNA had the potential to produce Newtype offspring. They just added the genes of superior strength and agility, heighten senses, extreme tolerance to pain and I believe night vision and inferred, the rest they let nature to do. And in the end they got Newtype twins."

"Who was the mother?"

"I'm not sure, but the file indicates that the mother of the first Newtypes was a young scientist named Kyamani Hino Lowe."

"Lowe, isn't that the name-"

"Yes Sally, Kyamani Lowe is the mother of Heero Yuy." This information had shocked Sally to the core. She always knew that Heero Yuy was different, but she didn't expected this. Then she came to a realization.

"Did they make anymore Newtypes?"

"They did and they were using the first Newtypes as a study template to see what could be taught to the Newtypes and when. The last bit of information I have gain from the files showed that some force destroyed the lab, the base, and everyone in it."

"You said that the first Newtypes were twins. Who was the other one."

"I don't know and since Heero survived the attack, I assumed that his sister also survived."

"His sister?"

Inside a darkened room, lightened by a small crack in the window, Heero Yuy sitting upon his bed and looks at a framed picture in his hand. Within the picture was a young woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties with brown hair and bright Prussian Blue eyes and had bangs that looked similar to Heero's hairstyle, exempt that it was much more prettier. She was wearing a lab coat and glasses and was smiling towards the camera. In her arms were two children. One was a younger version of himself and the other was a girl looking exactly like the young Heero but looking more feminine and both were looking at the camera with doubt in their cobalt eyes and seemed mentally matured. A single tear ran down his cheek and landed upon the glass of the picture. He quickly rubbed the tear off of the glass and continued to look at the picture. 

"Kassan, imouto." Was all he could say to the picture and he set it aside. He can still remember his mother running into the woods with both his sister and him in her arms. The smoke from the burning base, the fear running in their veins and those eyes. Those red eyes. Those blood red eyes. Those eyes were chasing him, his sister and his mother into the forest. Then he remembers the screams. He shook his head to remove the memory. "No, not again. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember!" He sharply stood up and left his room.

"I will find out who killed my kassan and imouto and make them pay dearly for their demise." Another tear ran down his cheek as he left the apartment complex and entered his convertible. He left the garage, not knowing of the red eyes that were watching him from the shadows. A man in and OZ uniform walks up to the red eyes and bows on one knee to the eyes.

"Milord, is there anything that I may do for you?"

"At the moment no. I already know his weakness and that will lead to his downfall. And by his death, my mission given to me cycles ago will finally be complete." A god-like voice echoed from the shadows and from the shadow, a huge, alien hand reached out to the man and in its hand was a suitcase filled with gold and jewels. "You have served me well Token. Did you find his female counterpart yet?" Token takes the suitcase from his lord's hand.

"Sadly no milord, we lost track of her at the L3 resource satellite cluster. She has deluded us once again." 

"A minor set back. Soon she will die beside her male sibling."

"As you command milord." The red eyed thing emerged from the shadows and revealed to be an extremely horrid beast over three meters tall. The thing had dog-legged hind legs and had a tripod foot that began at the ankles. It had huge, three fingered hand that could easily fit a medium sized suit case and armed with three claws on each finger. The thing's chest was huge and was wearing alien armor which could give anyone instant death just by the sight of it. 

"After all these cycles, the first, and last Newtypes will finally be no more." The thing and the man vanished from the parking garage by warping the fabric of space and then there was no evidence of any meeting with an alien beast with uncanny Intelligents. While in the streets of a space colony in the 1st Lagrange Point Colony Cluster, or L1CC, a lone woman walks alone and keeping her distance from other colonists who are enjoying their lives upon the colony. The woman, was not enjoying any of the festivities of normal colony life for she had lost a twin brother when she was very young. The woman was strikingly similar to Heero Yuy exempt for being more feminine looking and had longer hair, but still had the same spiky brown bangs, the icy cold stare of cobalt eyes, and a face that showed no emotion but was tormented by tragedy deep within her. In deep thought, she barely recognizes rebel soldiers hiding themselves with civilian clothing. She saw the three in the corner of her eye and slowly lead them into a dark alley and they followed. After several minutes, the women walked out and three dead bodies drowning in pools of blood littered the alleyway, only to be discovered by a colonist later on.

Upon Earth, Heero Yuy guards Relena Peacecraft within the shadows of the city landscape, watching with an ever sharp eye for killers of peace and happiness and bringers of death and war. After hours of protecting Relena Peacecraft, Heero wonders if any assassins would attack at all after what the media had said. 

'But assassins would risk anything for fame and fortune, no matter the consequences.' Heero thought as he follows the blond girl from street to street to find that there were no hidden assassins with sniper rifles. Then he saw a familiar shape upon the side of a building. The shape that could spell death and destruction to anyone in the Earth Sphere, a mobile suit. 'So it's a mobile suit this one is using. Not very concealing but perfect if you don't want Heero Yuy to kill you with hand held weapons. I think that an explosive would be rather useful at the moment.' Heero Yuy pulls out an anti-mobile suit grenade that he has created himself with enough explosives to permanently damaging a Mobile Suit's hydraulics' in everyway. He dashed across the street, not letting anyone see his form as he climbed steadily up the Mobile Suit for the kill. Then he reached the cockpit hatch and attached the mine upon the door and jumped towards a roof.

"What the fuck? Yuy!" The assassin cursed as he spots the perfect soldier and just when the mobile suit raised the gun, the grenade exploded, sending shockwave of electricity that fried the control circuits of the hydraulics' and rendering it importable. "Shit!!" The hatch doors opened to reveal Heero Yuy with a hand gun and a silencer. Heero fired three shots at the assassin's chest and blood flowed from the wounds. He crept forward and noticing that the assassin was wearing a military uniform and found the symbol of the former Earth Alliance. He then turned and dashed from the mobile suit just as soon as Preventer agents arrived.

On the far side of the city, several vans entered an abandoned warehouse and at the windows hidden, several sniper teams guarded the warehouse from curious eyes. Within the building, several leaders of every faction gather together to resolve their differences and plan the achievement of total domination. First was Gaia's Acolytes lead by a man known as Orion with a short red beard and a huge gash on the right side of his face which permanently rendered his eye useless. Then there was the Colonial Warriors lead by Yuragi Hotoro, an Asian general that had seen many famous battles during the Eve Wars. Next was the infamous Neo White Fang dominated by Howard Korner who was an ensign aboard the Libra during the Eve Wars and prospered into a militia leader that had controlled most of the L5CC and secretly building an assault fleet. Followed by the Nexus with a leader seldom seen without his body cloak and gauntlets that hid his face and hands who was known as Shadow Leader and he too was secretly constructing three Libra Battleships for the upcoming battle and several Serpent Custom Mobile suits, Scorpio Mobile Suits and Dolls, Space Leos and Taurus Space Mobile Suits. Next was a mercenary corps called Starlight Hell Raisers hired by an unknown assailant who owned an industrial empire equal to Winner Enterprises and the newly formed Lowe Industries. The corps commander was named Abu Sudan'Estal. There were other rebel factions attending the meeting but two of the most powerful, were not present.

"Where are they? The Earth Sphere Alliance Members and the Neo Organization of Zodiac said that they would be here!" Abu Sudan'Estal slammed his fist upon the table.

"I do want to see who the leaders of the former powers are. I have herd rumors and urban legends of them." Shadow Leader said to the others.

"What urban legends?" Orion asked Shadow Leader with envious eyes for information.

"Yes tell us Shadow Leader. Tell us these legends of the leaders." Howard Korner said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, as far as I've heard, the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance Members was a half cyborg human being that killed the scientist that built him and used mind control nanoprobes to draft current members and there are others that say that he implanted the brains of his soldiers into cyborg bodies. His army is equal to that of the former Alliance and has multiple bases and factories scattered all over the Earth Sphere. The Organization of Zodiac, however, is much more mysterious and darker in rumor and that their leader-"

"Is a soldier like you, nothing more." The godlike voice of the red eyed beast shook the entire room as he announced his entrance. The thing was followed by two guards in alien armor with the initials and lion head of OZ and holding strange looking rifles. He moved to his designated spot and just stood with the guards standing behind him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that-" Yuragi Hotoro was interrupted by the beast.

"You expected a member of your species to be ruling over the New Organization of Zodiac. Typical Earth Bounder thinking. My titled that is closest to your tongue is Captain Kaugh Zungtough of the 145th Striker Imperial Special Infiltrator Forces." Kaugh Zungtough announced his heritage to the other rebel factions. Everyone was wide eyed at the alien before any of them broke the silence. Then another figure appeared. It was the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance Members, the half cyborg human was wearing a black cloak that covered its entire body and he was somewhat taller than normal humans and was followed by two cyborg guards in Alliance uniform holding machine rifles in their hands and followed their leader to his seat. Everyone eyed the Alliance leader with wondering eyes, everyone exempt Kaugh Zungtough, whom known the Alliance leader for quite some time. "It's been a long time Matrix, are you still holding on to that unrealistic vision of yours."

"Still as arrogant as always Kaugh Zungtough, how ironic that opposite forces in the Eve Wars must ally themselves in this time of crisis."

"You know each other?" Odin asked the two leaders of the most powerful rebel factions in the entire Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

"Affirmative. We had some contacts with each other. We exchanged technology for our own needs and each of us hired assassin to put the world into chaos so that we could implement our plans." Matrix answered Odin's question in a monotone voice similar to Heero Yuy and the voice is frightening familiar to some of the elder leaders who remembers the time before and during the Eve Wars. "Our objectives are opposite, but our goals are of equal parameters."

"Right, lets begin the first meeting of the new Rebel Coalition. Our first order of business is our little problem with our planned assassination of Relena Peacecraft." The image of Relena Peacecraft was shown from a holographic projector in the middle of the conference table. "The only obstacle within our path is the ex-Gundam pilot known only as Heero Yuy." The image of Heero Yuy later showed from the projector. "And our first objective to total conquest is to eliminate Heero-"

"NO, He is my target and my target alone!!!" Kaugh Zungtough slammed his huge fist upon the table that nearly broke it in half.

"Then again, lets have Neo OZ handle Heero Yuy's demise."

"As it should be!"

"Right, I think." As the Rebel Coalition plan their path towards world domination, a single Gundam Pilot plans an investigation upon the Rebel Factions for their plans. Heero travels a desert in a flatbed truck designed for desert travel carrying a large, unknown object covered in a drape and from the amount of sweat that has soaked his tank top, he looks as if he was out in hours even thought the truck's air conditioner was on. Off at a distance, a large alien shaped object is unloading some alien designed mobile suits and some of the mobile suits look like Tall Geese III with dog hind legs and in the color of green. Heero stops the flatbed, gets out of the truck, and unveils a Gundam that looks similar to Wing Zero, but at the same time is not. The form of the Gundam was more rounded and organic shaped than the Wing Zero and the color was also unlike the Zero exempt that it was mostly white. The engine nacelles of the Wing Zero have some kind of Buster Rifle built into each nacelle which can be moved to a firing position with grip handles for the Gundam. Its shield was similar to the Wing Zero's shield but it was blue instead of red and more streamlined and looked much more lethal and the hip armor of the Gundam contained Beam Sabers with hilt guards and power cords connecting directly into the reactor and the lower legs of the Gundam had a missile pod that reached up to its knees. The head was more rounded and still holds the famous antenna crests. Heero opened the cockpit with a voice command and activated a system similar to the infamous Zero System. "Well Blade Wing, looks as if we have another mission for peace." The Gundam rose from the flatbed and rocketed towards the alien shaped carrier.

In the Castle of the Peacecrafts, Relena was flipping the channels but her mind was off for someone else. 'Oh Heero, where are you?' Then she saw something that was very familiar on one of the channels and changed back to that image again. "Wing Zero?" Relena then placed all attention toward the monitor.

"...The unknown Mobile Suit, possibly a Gundam, attacked what seems to be an invading force in the Arabian Desert five hours ago. The unknown Gundam destroyed three entire battalions and one carrier that had uncharted designs, though some witnesses have reported seeing Tall Geese III looking mobile suits that were in the battle earlier. What new threat is out there and who is the pilot of the unknown Gundam. We believe that by observing the tactics, speed and raw power of the Gundam the pilot is non other that the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. Although our sources-" The television was turned off by Heero Yuy's female double. She then opened up a briefcase and pulls out a picture similar to the one Heero owned.

'How long must I hid in the darkness until I can finally be your imouto, oniisan? How long?' She spent several moments staring at the picture of her mother, brother and herself and a single solitary tear was shed and ran down her cheek. She quickly caught the tear with the tip of her index finger and brought the tear to her face and after several moments staring at the tear, she slowly dropped her hands. She had not felt her heart hurt this much since she saw her mother, and thought her brother, was killed by those unknown warriors. The things that could only be identified by the bright red glowing eyes that seemed to pierce her sole every time she is reminded of them. She shook her head to clear her thoughts 'No, not again, that always scares the hell out of me. I must be strong, for oniisan.' The twin sighs deeply. 'I don't really know his birth name, although I remember Kassan calling him Adin when I was very young. I also remembers her calling me Aiunia.' Another thought came to her mind. She remembers the name of the assassin that took Heero in as an apprentice that she had found in the Barton's database very recently. 'Ojichan was the silent, emotional type. But he's dead and oniisan is the only family left to me.' Her frown of sadness and sorrow slightly turned up to the smile of happiness and joy. 'Soon enough I'll have family again.'

Upon the earth, Relena experienced a strange vision of her past. A vision that she had long thought been gone with her childhood. _She sees herself in the arms of her adoptive mother Mrs. Darlin and Mr. Darlin and in front of them was Queen Katrina and King Francis Peacecraft. They were in a room that she barely remembers and outside there were explosions from a battle, no a massacre. _

"You must take Relena away from here! She cannot be killed by the Alliance." King Francis Peacecraft ordered Mr. Darlin. 

"Milliardo may be dead, but Relena still has a chance to live." Tears weld up in Queen Katrina's eyes as she looks one last time at her sandy blond haired child.

"But your majesty, we cannot leave you here. The Alliance had attacked earlier than predicted and their tactics are not like them."

"Please, my daughter has to live. If the Peacecraft bloodline is to survive, she must survive. Please." King Francis Peacecraft's eyes begged Mr. Darlin. Then the roof of the room was removed by a robotic hand but the body that owned the hand was not a mobile suit, it was something alien. "My god what is that thing." The thing was alien in form and it pulled out a sword, not a glowing beam saber, but an actual sword that had a strange gem that composed most of the inner sword and cut away the walls. 

"Cha qui mancha kogh ja nack!" The thing growled in a godlike voice that shook the floor of the ruined room. It stepped in and its blood red eyes glowed from what seems to be the face grill of the thing as if it was nothing but ancient body armor of knights. The jewel of the sword glowed an eerie green and the gem's light was aimed at King Peacecraft. 

"What is that devil?" Mrs. Darlin stared at the thing and its huge weapon.

"I see that my tongue is unknown to you. As I stated earlier, you have no right to live."

"What dose that mean?" King Francis Peacecraft demanded to the thing.

"Your country is weak and cowardly. You wouldn't even have those things upon your soil. What do you call them? Ah yes, a Mobile Suit. You have a strong Chi, yes, but a strong monarch cannot rule over a weak country!" The thing raised its sword and prepared for a death blow. "I don't believe that simply blasting you would be sufficient of a death for you!" The blade struck King Francis Peacecraft, his death shrouded in the cloud of dust and debris and droplets of blood flew in the air. The thing then aimed the glowing gem at Queen Katrina.

"Katrina!" Mrs. Darling cried to her queen.

"But blasting you will!" There was an energy diskette from the gem and it struck Queen Katrina, the impact produced the same cloud of dust and flying droplets of blood as King Francis Peacecraft. The Darlins and Relena stares at the thing. Finally Mr. Darling reacted.

"We must get out of here." Mr. Darling grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her away from the thing.

"Go ahead, run away! I relish the thrill of the hunt." And with sword in hand, the thing began chasing the Darlins and Relena down the halls and corridors. The thing crashed through walls wielding its mammoth sized weapon to strike down its pray and just as it seemed that their fate had been sealed when Relena awaken from the dream quite abruptly and in a cold sweat. Her chilling scream awakened about everyone in the family wing. Lucrezia and Milliardo were the first to enter her room.

"Relena what's wrong?" Milliardo asked Relena as Lucrezia came to her bedside.

"I don't know, I had the most horrid nightmare, but it seemed so real." Relena whimpered from her dream. Lucrezia patted her head to comfort her.

"It's only a dream, Relena, nothing more." Lucrezia told Relena.

"But I saw mother and father die by that thing!" She exclaimed as her brother held up a quizzical face.

"Relena what are you saying?" Hesitantly, Relena explained to her brother and sister-in-law the dream that had just frighten her. From the acceptance of the Darlins to take Relena as their own child, to the things arrival and her biological parent's grisly demise by its blade up to the chase down the castle.

"-and then I woke up." Relena finished as Milliardo and Lucrezia looked on, trying to see how such a dream could have emerged into Relena's mind. She spies the doubtful faces of the wedded couple and she started to get upset. "Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know Relena, I just don't know." Milliardo told his younger sibling. Outside in the shadows, Heero Yuy eavesdropped at the events arising from his beloved's bedroom.

'So, she had encountered them too.' Heero thought as he, once again jumped from shadow to shadow until he reached the wall. 'There has to be some connection. But what is it? What could that connection be?' He jumped the wall and then ran down the streets of the Cinq Kingdom. At morning, everyone was still shaky of the nightmare, especially Relena, but it was calmed down as they began their morning business, trying to forget. Heero Yuy also began his daily agenda of protecting Relena, but lately he was the one that needed protection. He had killed assassins before, but none of them were targeting Relena Peacecraft. In fact, he had become the new target, but he couldn't forget his vow to protect the woman he strongly feels for in his heart. Yesterday, he was assaulted by three stalkers and this morning, five. He wonders if they think that killing him would be the only way to get to Relena. Still, he had to protect Relena at all cost, even his life. But who would protect her if he had died. He then concluded that the only way that she is to survive is that he survived. So he had to be more careful with his existence if he was to keep his vow of protecting her. 

He wondered if there was something more to all of this then just simple rebellion. There was something bigger than he anticipated leading the Neo OZ and he wanted to know who. Upon the Dark Side of the Moon, the base of the Neo OZ is nearing completion and several ships are being launched. The base is surrounded by several Pyramid shaped object and a huge tower that casts it shadow over the entire length of the base. The entire base is entirely alien in design and seems highly advanced, almost light years advanced, and yet it also seems primitive. Within the highest floor of the paramount sized tower was a huge "Thrown Room" and within thrown room was Kaugh Zungtough without his armor. With him were twelve other of his species wearing the alien armor and from the elevator doors, a lone officer approaches the leader of Neo OZ.

"Milord, we have information of the female Newtype." The Officer reported.

"Well, go on."

"She has reserved a shuttle flight to Earth at a space port in Northern Europe, the Cinq Kingdom. As far as our Intelligence can report, she had taken everything that she has own and it is very light from previous reports. That is all."

"Very well, send an attack force of Tall Geese Troopers and Epyon Flyers to intercept her and hopefully her brother will be there too."

"Milord, are you certain? Mobile suits so early in the agenda-"

"If your so worried, maybe my comrades and I in our Houghtaugh should accompany our forces as well."

"Milord! You could get killed."

"I know what I am doing Earth Bounder, all you do is your purpose, nothing more." As he said that, Kaugh Zungtough and his kind walked towards their private lift in the center of the room. "Keep an eye out for the male Newtype, he may also be at the Cinq Monarch District and alert me as soon as you have confirmation."

"Yes Milord." Kaugh Zungtough then disappeared into the depths of the base. Elsewhere on Earth, in the Cinq Kingdom, a shuttle lands upon the runway of the Space Harbor and passengers are being unloaded from the shuttle to make room for space bounded travelers, one of which is the girl named Aiunia Lowe leaves the shuttle and prepares to become the newest resident of the Cinq Kingdom. After endless hours of "Official" paper work, she then begins to find a new home for her temporary sojourn upon Earth.

'If only L1CC was this lovely...' She was deep in her own thoughts before she bumps into a sandy haired lady. "Pardon me miss-" Aiunia Lowe then recognizes Relena Peacecraft. "You're Relena Peacecraft, aren't you?" Relena was also surprised to see a girl her age who resembled Heero Yuy. Before any of them could say anything, three Tall Geese Troopers appeared and targeted Aiunia Lowe. She pushed Relena away and began jumping away from the Tall Geese's targeting sight. The pilots couldn't even catch up as she jumped from window to window, barely avoiding the ammunition of the Mobile Suits. Then the pilot blasted a volley of beams towards Aiunia and she disappeared in a cloud of debris.

"What the fuck, where'd she go?" The first pilot cured.

"How the shit am I suppose to know? I can't keep an eye on that bitch!"

"Well you were looking at that whore of yours"

"Stop calling Cassandra a whore you fagget! Let's just-" The pilot of the third Trooper was knocked to the ground by a flying kick by Aiunia in the back of the MS' head. She then punched at the chest area of the first MS and landed perfectly on the ground and swiped the legs of the second MS. The third MS rose back to its feet and raised a gun to her head. "Die you mother fucking whore-" Just then, Heero Yuy in his Gundam appeared behind the Third Mobile Suit and cut him clean in half. 

"Holy fuck, it's Blade Wing!" Cried out the second Mobile Suit.

"Fucking shit!" Gundam Blade Wing then sliced the remaining two Troopers in half and each one exploded in a great ball of fire. Blade Wing then turned towards Relena.

"Are you alright-" He was interrupted by the appearance of two whole battalions of Mobile Suits and twelve alien suits that have bat wings and strange looking nacelles that connected to what seems to be the torso of the thing. When the things landed, the wings transformed into the arms of the suits, a cloak appeared which was once used for the wings and the nacelle turned into the legs of Kaugh Zungtough's species. Each one of the tings then unsheathed swords from their backs. 

"The thing from my dream...." Relena remembers the thing well as they surrounded Wing Blade. Then the head thing raised a hand to give an order.

"Neo OZ soldiers, your new target is the female Newtype, Wing Blade is mine." The Battalions and twelve of the things, called Houghtaugh, then gathered to annihilate Aiunia Lowe, who then fired several rounds from her handgun and dashed down the streets.

"Don't let her get away!" One of the leading Houghtaugh shouted as the entire battalions chased her across Newport City. The Leader Houghtaugh and Wing Blade then moved to fighting stances with their blades ready to strike. Each one tensing each and every one of their senses and various parts of their anatomy, awaiting their opponent to make the first attack. Then Kaugh Zungtough began to charge at Wingblade and has begun a counter attack of its own. Kaugh Zungthough's Houghtaugh then activated a function of its sword and the blade of the sword started to warp and ripple in shape and when the Beam Blade and the Houghtaugh's sword clashed, it created an alien sonic boom and a bright light was shown in where the two weapons touched.

"Oh, so I see that my Vibro Sword can evenly match up with your Beam Saber Newtype." Kaugh Zungtough's 

"I'm impressed too beast, but how long will it lasts." Heero Yuy then clashed again with Kaugh Zungtough's vibro sword. Relena then remembered that the Houghtaugh's sword can fire energy disks from the gem of the vibro sword.

"Heero, watch out for the energy blaster in the sword!" Relena cries out to Wing Blade.

"What?" But Heero then sees what Relena was warning Heero of. The Vibro force field was down and the gem of the sword started to glow. Wing Blade barely dodged the energy disk and barely had enough time to intercept the vibro swords clash. Kaugh Zungtough's Houghtaugh then threw several punches at Wing Blade and Wing Blade could only intercept half of them since the Houghtaugh moved with uncanny agility despite it's size. The clash continued to rage as the two mecha of two different worlds across Newport City. The battalions chasing Aiunia Lowe were having no such luck with destroying her as much as they were demolishing the buildings of Newport. Time and time again, Aiunia escaped their grasp and firepower of the Neo OZ suits and the Houghtaughs. The chase of Aiunia and the clash between Wing Blade and Kaugh Zungtough's Houghtaugh creates chaos and anarchy as the sides continue to achieve in their opponents destruction. It seemed that the furious clash and chase would never end until Preventer Mobile Suits arrived. 

"Milord, we have an entire army of Preventer Mobile Suits heading towards our position! What shall we do?" Kaugh Zungtough was angered and annoyed, knowing that two battalions of his most advanced Mobile Suits and his Houghtaugh would barely succeed in an armed conflict with an entire army of Preventer Mobile Suits.

"All soldiers retreat to the base. Open the Dimensional Column." Kaugh Zuntough's Houghtaugh then threw a strange looking diskette into the air and the diskette then activated to reveal a column of light stretching from the streets to the sky. Similar columns were also activated on the far side of Newport City. Kaugh Zuntough's Houghtaugh then transformed into flight mode and entered the column and was lifted into the dimensional gate that awaited at the top of the column. The Neo Oz Mobile suits were also entering the column and rising towards the sky. "We will clash again Newtype. No being can withstand the fury of the Tu!" And with that said, Kaugh Zungtough's Houghtaugh vanished into the blinding light of the dimensional gate leading towards their base upon the dark side of the moon.

"I'll be waiting Tu." Wing Blade then transformed into it's jet mode and screamed across the sky towards nowhere. The Diskettes that turned into the Dimensional Column also disappeared as if they were never there and all that was left were the ruins of the battle. At Preventer Headquarters, Lady Anne Une becomes very upset of the recent events in Newport City.

"And you can't even catch at least one Neo OZ Soldier?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they disappeared into a column of light before we could catch up with even one of them." A lone Preventer reported to the now angry Anne Une. "We were dealing with unknown technology that seemed to be extremely advanced and not of the present Earth Sphere's stage of technology."

"What, are you saying that we are being invaded by aliens!" Lady Une's last outburst was closer to reality that fiction then she could even realize. For at this very moment, the joint fleets of the New Organization of Zodiac and the Earth Sphere Alliance Members were being organized and massing for the attack upon the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. The ships of the join fleets were a mixture of Earth Sphere and Tu technology. The advanced Dimensional Stream Jumpers of the Tu for ship travel, maneuvered by thruster jets and engines and armed with missiles and Beam weapons of the Earth Sphere and the Space Cannon and defended by the Energy Barrier Shield of the Tu. The ships range from several decameters to Libra sized battleships to Fleet ships kilometers in size that could house five Libra's and are alien in design and repulsive and frightening to view. The fleets prepare and await the coming war with the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and its thin defense line and the only thing preventing the joint fleets for the total annihilation of the Earth Sphere are the confirmation codes to attack by the Rebel Coalition.

Inside the office of Sally Po and Wufei Chang, the two Preventers have finally gain the trust of the J Disk AI and are finally getting the information they need, well almost.

"Pardon?" Sally asked the J Disk AI.

"I said that I will only deposit the information stored within me when Heero Yuy is present and not a nanosecond before, yah here me!"

"The arrogance, we cannot even locate Yuy, much less convince him to come with us. That is almost next to the impossible when Yuy is involved." Wufei Chang exclaimed while Sally Po sweat dropped.

"Well, I still stand with my decision. You just have to keep your side of the agreement. No Yuy, no info, got it!" The J Disk AI then ejected itself from the CD drive and once more, the two Preventers find another obstacle that they fear that they will never overcome. As the two Preventers plan for a way to find Heero Yuy, if any, Heero Yuy is also heading towards Preventer Headquarters within the shadows and ever observant of the surroundings of Relena Peacecraft. Both entered the main hall of Preventer Headquarters and Relena awaits for her visitation with Lady Anne Une while Heero awaits for anything. After several minutes of waiting, Relena was escorted to Lady Anne Une's office. Heero Yuy ever watching for anything.

"Welcome Miss Peacecraft. What brings you here?" Lady Anne Une asked Relena.

"Well, it's about the attack from Neo OZ today."

"Yes, I remember," There was a since of annoyance in her voice. "and what is it that you want to discuss?"

"Well, it's just that this Neo OZ is quite different than the old OZ and those things seemed to belong to some alien intelligence."

"Again with the aliens." Anne Une thinks out loud and Relena hears her. "Sorry, Miss Peacecraft, it's just that I've been bothered by tabloids and the news media about Neo OZ being a front for some alien invasion. As you were saying."

"Well, I slightly remember those things attacking the Cinq Kingdom back during the first attack of the Cinq Kingdom when my birth parents were killed."

"Are you sure? We have reports back then that the Alliance had attacked-"

"There were only reports that the Alliance had occupied Newport City, not attacking it. And it showed evidence that the Alliance were never in Newport City when it was attacked and I'm convinced that the pilots of those things, I think the new OZ leader called them Tu, were the one responsible for the first fall of the Cinq Kingdom." Lady Anne Une was dumbfounded of the information that Relena had given her.

"Well, I believe that I have some information about everything that had been going on lately, but it seems that it was very reluctant."

"What do you mean Miss Une?"

"My source doesn't want to release any information unless Heero was present."

"Oh, well tell me when you do get the information. Everything seems so unreal and complicated now. Goodbye." Relena then left the office, leaving Lady Anne Une alone.

"Maybe, I could be of some help." Une was surprised to see Heero Yuy in her office.

"Heero?" Late that day, the J Disk AI finally showed them the information.

"Humph, took yah long enough Lowe!" J Disk AI said with annoyance.

"Pardon my absence, but can you tell me what was going on?"

"Well, the information is limited, but it is enough." The computer screen shows various images and videos. "The Tu first arrived to Earth in a mission to destroy Project Achilles, a program to create the Newtype soldiers. Like Heero and his twin sister were."

"Heero had a twin sister?" Wufei thought out loud.

"Hey, do you want to here this or not?! Anyhow, the base was attacked and it was assumed that all personnel and Newtype infants and embryos were destroyed. But Adin and Aiunia Lowe survived, that's you and your twin sister Heero. Adin was under the protection of his only known relative, Odin Lowe. Although the twin's mother, Kyamani Hino Lowe, was adopted, Odin still had strong sibling feelings for his adoptive sister. He took Heero in and raised him in the ways of the perfect assassin as a debt to his little sister. Aiunia Lowe was picked up by some Colonial Mercenaries and after being passed on from Rebel to Rebel, Aiunia was then placed upon the hands of Quinze, organizer of Operation Meteor and leader of the White Fang, and Dechem Barton, the man who funded Operation Meteor and real leader of the Mariemeia Incident. The Tu strike force were silent for several months until they attacked the Cinq Kingdom an hour before the Alliance Military did. The Alliance occupied the ruins of Newport City and the early attack was deemed classified information. Humph, classified my silicon ass. The Tu strike force hung low, manipulating the human race to extinguish themselves for some Tu migration or colonization. Apparently that didn't work and from the information I've gained, the leader of the Tu strike force must have rebuilt the former Organization of Zodiac and named himself lord of Neo OZ to destroy the human race himself ."

"What about the Alliance Members." Sally asked the J Disk AI.

"Oh, them. The only information I got were Urban Legends and they are really......weird." The J Disk AI announced.

"Tell us then AI!" Wufei demanded.

"I will loudmouth. The Alliance Members were formed by an experimental AI that was built with the body of a famous person that died during the Eve Wars and I calculated that the person was whole when he or she died, unlike everyone else, like say Treize Kushrenada, ka-boom. The AI killed its creators and created the Earth Sphere Alliance Members faction and they said that they are as powerful as the former alliance, which history shows that they are pathetic(note: this is sarcasm from the J AI.), but I wouldn't get cocky with them if I were you. And that's about it."

"That's all AI?" Wufei growled at the J Disk AI.

"Hey, like I said, my information was limited so don't bug me about it!"

"Thank you very much. This information will come in handy." Lady Anne Une said to the J Disk AI.

"Yah until they try to steal me."

"Pardon?"

"As you recall, Neo OZ wasn't hesitant when they attacked Heero at Newport and they will try to steal me."

"But Preventer Headquarters has the best and tightest security in the entire Earth Sphere-"

"So did the Alliance, OZ and White Fang, if you remember your history. Well goodnight." The J Disk AI shut off the screen, but didn't eject himself from the CD drive like it usually did. Relena was still present at Preventer Headquarters when Heero Yuy was about to leave. Within the ventilation system above the Main Hall, an alien creature that is known only as a Yagotagh hid itself from view. It placed its alien sniper rifle atop of its shoulder and aimed the rifle at the head of Heero Yuy through the ventilation grill and fired. Heero then hears the whistling sound of a bullet heading strait towards him and caught the bullet in his hands. Relena, who was observant of the event, cried out to Heero.

"Heero!" He flicked the bullet back towards the ventilation grill, which opened and the Yagotaugh fell and crashed upon the ground.

"Slag that Suachied hurt! Die Newtype." The Yagotaugh switched his alien rifle to rapid fire and shoots at Heero Yuy, who easily dodged the alien ammunition. Both were oblivious to the fact that there were members of the media observing and recording the entire event.

"Hey, stop moving around! I said- Hey stop, I said stop! I'm not letting a bounty like you get away!" The Yagotaugh kept chancing and firing at Heero Yuy but could barely get a single scratch upon his target. The former Gundam pilots and others who were also present, were dumbfounded that an alien would be so interested in Heero Yuy. Before anyone could realize it, Heero pulled out a set of throwing knives and used them to pin the Yagotaugh to the wall. The Yagotaugh struggles to get free and hoping that his corrosive blood would be enough to set him free.

"So that's where my knives were." Catherine thought out loud. Heero Yuy then walked up to the Yagotaugh and holds out his own army knife.

"Hey let me go! I said let me go." Heero Yuy grasps the throat of the Yagotaugh.

"Now, tell me why are you after me."

"Like I'm going to tell and Earth Bounder like-" Then Heero Yuy flashed his huge army knife and the Yagotaugh turned into a stool pidgin. "I'll talk, I'll talk, I'll talk, I'll talk, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Many observers in the Main Hall were dumbfounded of what had just happened. Duo was the first to break the silence.

"Heero, I didn't know that you could kick alien ass?!" Then everyone started to look at Duo strangely. "What?!" Later that day in an interrogation room, the Yagotaugh was strapped into a chair and was being shown under a lamp.

"Well at least they don't torture me." The Yagotaugh sighed as his interrogators, Sally Po and Wufei, Chang entered.

"Okay, let's start with your name and what your doing here." Sally asked the alien Yagotaugh.

"Easy enough. The name's Yactaugh Jeough of the Yagotaugh Scavenger Union and the reason I'm here is to get my well deserved bounty."

"What do you mean by that alien?" Wufei scowled at Yactaugh Jeough.

"Hey, I do have a name, don't I?"

"Not in my book alien."

"Right."

"What do you mean by bounty Yautago- I mean Yougo-"

"NO, no, no, the name's Yactaugh Jeough. Yactaugh. Anyhow, I'm here to get the head of that Newtype I were hunting earlier."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? Every bounty hunter, mercenary, and just about everyone in the entire Galactic Quadrant is after that Earth Bounder. I mean, no one is actually that mundane enough to pass that bounty up! That Newtype is worth sextillions in Commercial Credits!"

"Sextillions?"

"Yah, and it is quite similar to your currency. And I'm going to be the one who gets that head."

"Who's offering the bounty alien."

"Hey, da name's Yactaugh Jeough Chinaman! The Tu Striker Imperium is offering the bounty. They have the budget, all they need is the head of that Newtype and his twin sister and if your finished with me, would you please let me go. These straps are giving me a rash."

"What grantee will you give us that you won't try to kill Heero Yuy if we let you go?"

"Like I said before, who in the right minds wouldn't? Those Newtypes are worth Sextillions!" Behind a one way transparent glass, several Preventer agents, Lady Anne Une, Relena Peacecraft and the former Gundam pilots observe the interrogation of Yachtaugh Jeough.

"You didn't say you had a twin sister Heero-" Heero was gone when Duo turned to look back at the Perfect Soldier. "What the? Where'd he go?"

"So we are being infiltrated by aliens eh?" Une said as the interrogation ended.

"I wonder why the Tu wanted to kill Heero and his sister so badly?"

"That's what I would like to know. This may be bigger than the Rebel Factions right now. We may expect another attack from alien bounty hunters. I want Preventer agents looking after Heero Yuy and locate his sister. I don't want the Tu to succeed."

"I think that Heero Yuy can handle himself quite well if you remember." Duo reminded the head Preventer.

"I know that, but he may be in a situation where he can't handle himself. Whatever the Tu are planning, I don't want them to succeed, it may involve the entire Earth Sphere." While the Preventers and former Gundam pilots discuss the coming events, Relena begins to think of what is happening and what would happened. Heero Yuy enters a large complex that is owned by Lowe Industries. The security guards at the gate welcomes Heero like an important employer.

"Welcome Mr. Lowe, how have you been?" The first security guard asked Heero.

"Better."

"The plant manager wants you to meet with him." The second security guard told Heero.

"Right."

"Have a good day Mr. Lowe." Both Security Guards waved at Heero Yuy.

"Thanks."

"Man, talk about a man of few words." The first security guard told the second.

"Well, he dose gives us our pay for the bills."

"True enough." Inside the largest building of the complex was a mobile suit factory building Preventer mobile suits of every class and model. Heero Yuy walks up to a elderly man in his late forties, an ally of the Gundam Pilots.

"You asked for me Howard?" Heero Yuy asked the plant manager.

"Yes, the factory is up at full speed, we are finishing ten mobile suits a day right now."

"Is that all you wanted me to know?"

"No Mr. Lowe, I wanted to show you that the six other Gundams are completed and are ready for test runs."

"Show me."

"Yes sir." Howard lead Heero Yuy to another area that was occupied by Blade Wing and six other Gundam Mobile suits and each one was armed with a missile pod in the legs, a spherical cockpit with hologram imaging similar to Wing Zero but without the Zero System and an Ion cannon replacing the Vulcan cannons of the Gundam heads. The first one, Gundam 02 Black Scythe, was quite similar to Death Scythe Hell Custom, but more rounded and organic looking with the Buster Shield of the original Death scythe Hell and the Beam Scythe was armed with a beam cannon and it's wings were much larger and fearsome looking. Gundam 03 Wild Arms was similar to Gundam Heavy Arms Custom but more rounded and more heavily armed in firepower than its original. Within each of its arms were a beam saber and a gundanium army knife and the Gautling guns in it chest and the beam Gatling guns were also armed with a laser cutter for short distance attacks, the twin Beam Gatling guns could be moved from the shoulder storage to the arms by a system of hydraulics and next to it was some kind of Mobile Suit sized launcher that was armed with a nuclear warhead. Gundam 04 Nomad Rock was also similar to Gundam Sand Rock Custom with a more rounded body, but it was wearing what seems to be a desert cloak and was armed with its rapid fire beam machine gun and the shield of the original Sand Rock. Gundam 05 Nataku was almost the same as Gundam Astron Custom but with a more rounded body frame but the dragon fangs were armed with Beam cannons and beam flame throwers. Gundam 06 Tall Geese Delta, was a total upgrade of Tall Geese III but still holds the original weapons such as the Mega Beam Cannon, Beam Sabers and retractable Heat Rod but the color scheme is similar to the Cinq flag and there were crests of the Peacecrafts on the forelegs, Heat Rod shield and shoulders and it had Gundam design legs instead of the Leo design. Finally, Gundam 07 Valkyrie was an exact duplicate of the Epyon Mobile suit exempt that the Heat Rod was retractable and the Heat Rod Shield was also armed with a Beam Cannon, it had energy pulse cannons on its shoulders, and the wings were larger and that it could transform into a Demon Valkyrie with dog hind leg for maximum mobility and speed and more armor, deadlier close combat weapons and looks much more fearsome. "The Gundams just need to be tested of any technical flaws in the hydraulics, electronics, and weapons. The upgrade on the Maganacs Corps Mobile Suits are also finished."

"Yes, I still can't believe that the board convinced me in these designs. I just wanted to rebuild the Gundams, not give them a complete make over."

"Yah, well you did redesign Wing Zero into Blade Wing with those weapons and that Demon Blade Wing transformation. But I still don't understand why do you want us to create Valkyrie. I can understand Milliardo's Tall Geese Delta, but who's going to pilot that Valkyrie. It has the Zero class MIND System like Blade Wing but who do you have in mind on who was going to pilot this thing?" Howard asked Heero Yuy.

"I didn't think that there would be anyone to choose to pilot Valkyrie, but then someone from my distant past arrived in Newport City at Cinq."

"Who?" Howard asked Heero.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now all we have to do is convince Milliardo and the others to pilot the new Gundams."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Duo, he'll try to jump into the cockpit as soon as he sees Black Scythe. Wufei is questionable, but I believe that everyone else still wants to relive the good old days back during the Eve Wars and that coup d'etat with Mariemeia and the Barton Foundation. Maybe we should call up the others here?"

"The success factor is high. I guess we can do that." Heero starts to walk away when Howard calls him.

"Where are you going Mr. Lowe?"

"I'm going to get my specialists to find my sister."

"Sister? You didn't say you had a sister!"

"I just found out."

"Let me guess, you plan to make her the pilot of Valkyrie, aren't you?"

"If she can prove that she could handle it." 

"I believe that I can oniisan." Aiunia Lowe jumps from the rafters and lands right in front of Heero Yuy. "Hello oniisan."

"Hello imouto." The two continue to stair at each other and relieved that they finally found each other.

"Well that was easy enough. Now to get the others." Howard said to himself. Later that day when the sun finally set below the horizon, The Gundam pilots, the Peacecraft family, Hilde Maxwell, Sally Po, Lady Anne Une, Catherine Bloom, and Dorothy Catalonia(She always follows Quatre around remember.) enter the Lowe Industries Complex. 

"Well were here. I wonder what this Mr. Lowe wants us for?" Quatre said.

"Yah, it took us an hour before he would finally agree to let us bring guest and three time that long to convince him to let Relena come. I wonder why he has such a grudge on her?" Duo told the group. 

"Well it better be important for taking me away from my Preventer duties." Wufei growled.

"Wufei, it must be pretty important if Mr. Lowe wants us to meet him here. But why did he have to send that guy instead of himself." Sally said out loud.

"Sounds like a trap by the rebels if you ask me." Duo said.

"You watch too many spy movies Duo." Hilde joked at her husband. The group entered the complex and the first thing they found were the Maganacs Corps.

"Rashid!"

"Master Quatre, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to say the same thing Rashid."

"Well He-I mean Mr. Lowe said that the Maganacs Suit upgrades were finished and we wanted to see what he did to them. What about you Master Quatre?"

"Mr. Lowe invited us to his complex for something and I was hopping that we could make some kind of business proposition with each other." Then Howard appeared.

"Howard, long time no see." Duo greeted the former Sweeper.

"Well, working for Lowe Industries was much more profitable and I already built that condo I always wanted."

"Wow, that guy pays you that much? I should change my job."

"Thank you for coming guys." Heero then shown himself in a column of light(Not the ones that the Tu use.) holding some kind of remote control and the group gasped.

"Heero? How did you-"

"I'll explain later. You all heard of the incident with the Tu, right." Heero interrupted Sally.

"Yah so, what are we going to do about it?"

"With these." Heero pressed a button on the remote and one light after another, the Gundams were shown to the group. "Like I was saying- Duo?" Heero finds that Duo was dancing all over his Gundam and was yelling happily.

"Alright, I get to pilot Death Scythe again, yah!" About everyone sweat dropped at Duo's antics.

"Duo, Gundam 02 is named Black Scythe!" Heero informed Duo.

"Oh. I get to pilot Black Scythe, I get to pilot Black Scythe!" Again the group sweat dropped and sighed in discomfort of Duo.

"So what's the deal Yuy?" Milliardo said to Heero.

"I think that we can better defend the Earth Sphere with our respective Gundams. You already met Gundam 01 Blade Wing and Gundam 02 Black Scythe," Duo continues to dance upon his new Gundam. "Trowa, you'll be piloting Gundam 03 Wild Arms."

"Wild Arms?" Both Trowa and Catherine asked.

"Along with upgrades and improvements on the Gundams, we also gave them different names. Quatre, your Gundam is 04 Nomad Rock."

"I don't get the cloak Heero. What's the significant?" Quatre asked Heero of his Gundam.

"That is a latest development in flexible armor. It is a micro mail cloak made of gundanium for added protection and it has light bending circuits for stealth attacks."

"Hey, I thought that I was the only stealth Gundam Pilot!" Duo shouted to Heero.

"Not with that loud mouth of yours Maxwell.(True enough.)" Wufei scolded to Duo.

"Wufei, yours is Gundam 05 Nataku."

"What are the upgrades Yuy?"

"Nataku has beam cannons and beam flame throwers in the Dragon Fangs."

"So which one is mine Heero, Tall Geese or Epyon?" Milliardo asked.

"Gundam 06 Tall Geese Delta is yours Milliardo. It is fully upgraded from Tall Geese III. Gundam 07 is named Valkyrie."

"Who is going to pilot Valkyrie?" Quatre questioned of the last Gundam.

"I will." Aiunia Lowe showed herself to the group.

"She looks like Heero!" Duo called from his Gundam that he is still on.

"This is my twin imouto Aiunia Lowe." Heero introduced his twin counterpart.

"Nice to meet you Aiunia." Relena greeted Aiunia, but she just stairs coldly at her(Yep, she's defiantly Heero's sister.).

"Now, I am not forcing you to pilot the Gundams, I can always find someone else to pilot them."

"Hell, nobody is going to touch my Gundam!" Duo told Heero.

"Nataku is mine and mine alone." Wufei scolded.

"Well, I don't have to worry about Duo and Wufei. What about the rest of you?" Heero asked the remaining Gundam pilots. Milliardo was the first to step up.

"I'll pilot Delta."

"I wouldn't mind piloting Nomad Rock."

"I guess that Wild Arms would be better in the battlefield if I was piloting."

"Then it settled. Howard, you better brief the others about the upgrades on the Gundams."

"Yes sir." Milliardo walks up to Heero.

"Heero, what's with the color scheme?"

"Well I think that it was appropriate since you are of Peacecraft blood." Relena was about to walk up to Heero, but Aiunia steps in her way and glared at her with cold cobalt eyes.

"Oniisan is busy at the moment."

"But I want to talk-" 

"I said that he's busy, so don't interrupt him." Relena then left Heero alone, still wondering why he wants to bring back the Gundams, but something much more personal that she wanted to deeply discuss with Heero. Duo, on the other hand, would want to spend some quality time with his new Gundam.

"You are beautiful Black Scythe, do you know that?" Duo smothered his Gundam with all sorts of compliments, compliments that he had said to Hilde when they were dating. 

"What do I have to be made of, Gundanium?" Hilde growled.

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Duo was knocked off of his Gundam from the impact of a flying monkey wrench. Everyone but Hilde, Duo, Aiunia and Heero sweat dropped. Duo managed to climb into the cockpit of Black Scythe so that he could continue his flirtations of his Gundam without being hit by flying objects for no apparent reason. At dawn, the Gundams and their pilots were now ready to face the threat of the Rebel Coalition, but before there were several technical difficulties. "Say, what dose this do?"

"Duo, don't-" Duo pressed the trigger button and a bolt of green Ion energy flew from the barrel of the cannon to the other side of the warehouse and an explosion occurred that shocked the entire foundation. All eyes fell upon Duo Maxwell.

"He he, um sorry."

"Duo! That is not a toy, you can get someone killed with it!"

"Sorry, what crawled up your ass and-"

"DUO!!"

"What?!" Several of the other Gundam pilots were so exhausted that they agreed to take a day of rest before the real action begins. Lady Anne Une asked Heero to show her the newest Preventer Mobile Suits. He led her to a large bay that contained several mobile suits. They have the form of the Leo suits exempt that the head was in a Gundam style and that it was more rounded and heavily armored and were in the same colors as Preventer uniforms. The shoulders of the Preventer mobile suits were similar to the Tall Geese but with the addition of beam cannons attached to the top of the shoulders and built in Ion Cannons in the head and homing missiles stored in the shoulders like Sand Rock and in the legs like Heavy Arms. Each one was holding a shield that was very similar to the ones the Maganacs Mobile Suits use and each one contains two beam sabers and a beam rifle armed with a heat bayonet. On each arm were launchers for rocket propelled grenades and mobile suit tazars to shock the circuits of a mobile suit. Each leg had a built in thruster unit for high altitude jumps and flight. On the backs of the Mobile Suits were eight Planet Defensors. 

"So these are the Preventer Beta Models Heero?"

"Yes, these models are designed for Mobile Suit combat, unlike the Preventer Alpha Models. They are armed with the latest in Lowe Technology. The Preventer Beta are heavily armed with beam weapons and missiles for heavy attacks and sieges on enemy bases. The shields are made of gundanium and the Planet Defensors are primary used for defensive purposes only. We are still working on the beam shield for the Preventer Gamma Models that are still being researched."

"Interesting, and how much are each Mobile Suit will cost to the Preventers?"

"Same as the Preventer Alpha Models, Lady Une. My company strives to make the most advance technology while maintaining the most economical prices as possible." Lady Une then started to giggle silently. Heero's heighten senses then picked up her silent laughter. "What's so amusing Une?"

"I can still remember when you first drafted those plans for the Preventer Mobile Suits. We didn't thought that we would need them until now."

"I remember. The Preventers helped me create Lowe Industries and now we are the largest technology developers and manufacturers in the entire Earth Sphere. Lowe Industries is currently on the civilian market, creating computer hardware and software that is far advance for its time."

"Yes, who knew that the Perfect Soldier would be the Perfect Businessman. Your starting to become as rich as Quatre, and possibly more. You could live in mansion in every former country and colony in the entire Earth Sphere."

"I only own items that keep me alive, that's all. Nothing more."

"Well, I guess that you can't impress everyone with your wealth, can you?"

"I must leave now, there are some things that I have to look over."

"Your working too hard at your age Yuy. Most kids your age are attending college."

"I already have the knowledge that I would need in my lifetime." Heero then escorted Lady Une out of the room. After Lady Anne Une left the compound, Heero went to his office and looked over the information his specialists have brought to him. He would formulate the missions to counteract the Rebel Collation by attacking their Guerrilla bases and outposts. He had studied the information carefully and repeat reviewing the information before he could formulate the objectives of each mission. The nearest base were deep in the ruins of Luxemburg from the Eve Wars and he created a computer generated map of the entire base and mapped out all known weapon points and speculated areas that may be occupied by either a security force or a turret weapon. Then he has formulated the objective and the first mission was now planned. 

Then he went over the plans of the next target area and it was a major weapons factory owned by a faction known as Nexus. The factory was making daily trips to a sector in the Earth Sphere near an abandon colony that was long since forgotten after the Mariemeia coup d'etat and from what he could judge from the amount of reported traffic, he could only hypothesize that it was the home base of Nexus. Heero made it a primary target that would wound Nexus and their progress would be halted until they could upgrade another weapon factory. 

Then there was Neo OZ, the only base that was known was the home base on the far side of the moon. Its defenses are too strong and he may have to delay the attack later when Neo OZ was weakened enough from the attacks. There was an OZ outpost in the Cinq kingdom in the mountains and it was heavily shielded from detection. Heero Yuy would continue to formulate attacks throughout the night. At morning, he had given himself a mission that involves the complete destruction of an Alliance Members Mobile Suit Factory at the old Corsica base and several others. Heero reached his Blade Wing when Duo ran up to him.

"Hey Heero, what cha' doing?"

"Mission."

"What mission Heero? Can I join?"

"This mission can be easily accomplished with only one Gundam and besides, don't you have a day off to enjoy?" 

"Well I'm not going to give up the chance to try out Black Scythe. I want to know what the old girl can do." Heero then turned to his Gundam and just stands there.

"Open." Blade Wing opened and several thick strips of liquid medal appeared and formed into steps leading up to the entrance to the cockpit.

"Hey Heero, when did you learn to make that?"

"I have my sources." Heero then walked up to the hatch of the cockpit witch was a medal iris and in the center of the iris was a green half orb. Heero placed his hand upon the orb and the orb glowed. Then two medal hook arms clamped at the orb and pulled it away from the iris center as the medal blades slid against each other as it opened.

"Man, this thing gets weirder and weirder." The iris closed and Blade Wing closed up as it was beginning to power up, but it was different then normal mobile suit power ups for instead of just the eyes glowing, the entire frame work began to glow an eerie blue and then it suddenly went out of the building and quickly launched itself and transformed into its jet mode. Duo continued to look on dumbfounded by what he saw. "Heero never ceases to amaze me." Then Aiunia Lowe walked up to Valkyrie and entered the Gundam and powered up in a similar fashion of Heero and she too launched into the air and transformed into Mobile Armor mode.

Within the dense forests of the Cinq kingdom, two Tall Geese Trooper Mobile Suits were standing guard the armored entrance of the secret base. The base stores multiple mobile suits and weapons that would be used for the global siege that would place the world in chaos and anarchy which would make the occupation easier to commence. The base is heavily shielded from any tracking equipment that would give their possessions exempt visual and there are continual shifts to keep a watch out for any spies that would try to ruin the conquest. 

"Man, this is so boring. I wish I was with the front line units instead of guard duty." The first Trooper pilot said.

"You idiot, we are the front line units. We are to await orders from our lord before we could conduct Operation Apocalypse. Besides there is Blade Wing to worry about."

"What's there to worry? He's just one Gundam against an entire army of us. There's no way he could ever get past the first line."

"That's what those Alliance officials said when they were at Edwards back during the Eve Wars if you remember."

"I remember- What's that?" Both pilots spies a glint of metal in the sky and the glint then became a mobile suit that lands right in front of them. 

"It's Blade Wing!" The two Tall Geese Troopers then unsheathed two Epyon sized Beam Sabers that are connected to the reactor for energy. Blade Wing's outline then glowed a bright blue and then transformed into Demon Blade Wing. Its engine nacelles shifted and in their place were huge Epyon-like wings with a beam saber weapon along the upper edge of the wings, the fingertips transformed to form demonic beam sabers and the shoulders formed down and two thick crest shaped blades formed from the folded shoulders, the shield then grew additional blades along the rim of the shield and attached to the left shoulder and the legs transformed to dog hind leg configuration and spikes grew from the knees of the legs and the head meta-morphed and transformed into a more horrific configuration that looked like a demon from the deepest pits of hell. Demon Blade Wing then sliced through the two Troopers with its beam claws and both exploded into a ball of fire. The shield then punched a hole of the armored door and Demon Blade Wing ripped the door open to reveal a massive base within and it then begun its attack upon the base. Several explosions rocked the base and soldiers were killed by Demon Blade Wing.

"All forces attack Demon Blade Wing! Close up all exits, activate the shield and weapons upon the Gundam!" From the floors emerged mobile suits and beam turrets that open fired upon Demon Blade Wing, but Demon Blade Wing was too agile to make direct hits and each mobile suit and turret were sliced to ribbons from the beam claws. It then turned towards the base command center. It then revealed an oval shaped object and placed it on the floor and Demon Blade Wing then transformed back to Blade Wing and finally to Jet Mode and flew out of the base with super sonic speed. The object then exploded and annihilated the base and leaving a smoking hole on the side of the mountain.

At the former country of Iran, a Nexus Weapons Factory was delivering the first shipment to Shadow Leader's fortress at the abandoned colony when Valkyrie appeared in Mobile Armor Mode and entered the air space of the factories defenses. 

"Is that Epyon?"

"It's either that or it's one of Neo OZ's Flyers, either way it's violating our air space. Get some one to radio that pilot immediately."

"Yes sir." Within the cockpit of Valkyrie, Aiunia receives a transmission from the factory, she listens to the transmission. "This is the Nexus weapons supply base to unidentified bogie, you are violating our airspace and we request that you leave immediately or else you will be-" Aiunia then shuts off the transmission.

"I will not let you interfere with the mission that brother has given to me." Valkyrie then transformed into Mobile Suit Mode and fired it's beam cannon which destroyed about a quarter of the base. About every Nexus Mobile Suit was deployed to intercept Valkyrie but then it fired another shot that destroyed another quarter of the base. One of the Serpent Custom reached the air born Valkyrie and raised its bazooka, but Valkyrie ignited its Beam Saber and cut the Mobile Suit in half and it exploded in a ball of fire. The mobile suits were approaching Valkyrie and they were in direct alignment with the last quadrants of the base and it fired again, which demolished the mobile suits and the weapons factory in one shot.

At the ruins of Luxemburg, the Neo White Fang base was under attack by Blade Wing and its Buster Rifle Nacelles which destroyed one structure after another and the base's inhabitants used every weapon they could get their hands on to fight against the Gundam. A Mobile Suit began a suicide charge that was in vain as it was trapped in the path of the Buster Beam and was blown to oblivion. Several more Mobile Suits attempted similar runs which turned disastrous as the Buster Rifle continued to fire and destroying the base until there was nothing left exempt for the ruins that were already present. 

At the location of a Colonial Warriors outpost in Siberia, Valkyrie begins bombarding the outpost with beam energy and missiles. Three Mobile Suits were launched and were firing bullets from their rail guns and missiles from their missile pods. Valkyrie ignited her Beam Saber and slashed the two enemy mobile suits in half. Then she fired a beam at the outpost and it was totally destroyed. Within the ruins of the old Corsica base, the military of the Earth Sphere Alliance Members find themselves under attack by Demon Blade Wing, who was ripping apart turret after turret until he reached the remains of a standing building. Demon Blade Wing dropped off a large bomb at the foot of the building and after transforming into jet mode and roaring from the base, there was a large explosion witch created a nuclear crater.

In the Aztec ruins of South America, Valkyrie began to slice its way through the front lines of the Gaia's Acolyte forces. Mobile Suit after Mobile Suit were sliced to peaces as Valkyrie reached the main complex of the base in which the Aztec pyramid was sliced in two and then exploded. The base was left a smoking graveyard before Valkyrie transformed to Mobile Armor mode and flew off back to home base. At the Lowe Industries home base, several of the Gundam Pilots were somewhat surprised to find out that the Lowe siblings had run off to fight their little war without them.

"Heero, what in hell were you doing? Sneaking off to fight those guys without us?" Milliardo scorned at Heero upon his return.

"You guys wanted to take a day off from last night's events. I just thought that I should cover your missions while you all rested."

"Yes, but going off by yourself?" Milliardo asked Heero with an annoyed tone of voice.

"We took care of most of the major bases of the lower factions, we just have to worry about the outposts of both Alliance Members and New Organization of Zodiac. I suggest that you make use of this day off as much as you can." Heero then walked down the catwalk, down the hall and towards his office where he then begun to review the information to formulate the missions for the Gundams. Back at the Mobile Suit bay about everyone of the Gundam Pilots, with the exemptions of Aiunia Lowe, still can't believe that Heero would be so kind enough to let them relax on their day off. But then they thought that he wanted to destroy those bases anyway and didn't want to wait for them to finish their day off and so they shrugged the idea off and went on enjoying their day off with the exemption of Milliardo who was started to question Heero's latest actions.

Trowa went towards his dormitory to get his well deserved peace and quiet when he suddenly bumped into a figure from his past. He didn't recognize it immediately, but a second look then sparked upped sudden memories from his mercenary days and the memories of that angel faced blond that he had left behind out of hatred for what she did to his only known friends, the ones who took care of him since he could remember. He didn't know how she's been doing since that time, but he didn't care and this intrusion into his reality upset him inwardly and it crept outwards until his eyes shown anger of the person who betrayed his trust.

"No-name?" Midii Une whispered as she saw her first and only love was at the same complex as she was. She was about to speak when Trowa stood up and changed directions, away from her. Midi then stood up and grabbed his arm, not wanting Trowa to leave her like he did twelve years ago. "Please don't go-" Trowa yanked his arm away from her as he continued to march down the corridors, anywhere that did not include Midii Une. She just stood there with tears building up in her eyes before she turned around and walked down the hall and away from the spot where they bumped into one another, unknowing to both individuals that from a distance, Catherine Bloom witness the sadden reunion of both Midii Une and Trowa Barton. 

"Hm, this should be interesting." Catherine Bloom then dashed down the corridor to catch up with the blond girl from Trowa's past. "Hey, wait up!" Midii Une turned towards the jogging Catherine Bloom when she was called. Catherine then caught up with Midii and turned towards her. "Hi, my name is Catherine Bloom, I never saw you around here before, what's your name?"

"Midii Une."

"Any relations with Lady Anne Une of the Preventers?"

"As far as records go, I guess so."

"So what did you say to Trowa to make him angry?" Midii suddenly stopped walking and just stood there wide eyed as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. His name is Trowa, right?" Midii asked Catherine.

"Everyone calls him Trowa Barton since the name stuck with him, but we found records from colonist rebels about the Gundam pilots showing that he's my long lost brother Triton."

"Your brother?"

"I was surprised too. So back to my previous question-"

"We meet one another twelve years ago during a civil war with the rebels and the Alliance."

"So, both of you were about ten when you guys first saw each other?"

"Yes, and No-name- I mean Trowa, was one of the mercenaries hired by the Rebels to fight the Alliance. He was always the quiet one and never showed any emotion or anything."

"Guess some things never change. What made the two of you be separated in the first place."

"I rather not talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

"Why did you ask anyway?"

"I know this might seem embarrassing, but because the two of you look cute together?"

"???" Midii Une was surprised to hear what Catherine just said. It took many snaps of Catherine's fingers before she was taken back to reality. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Come on, let me introduce the rest of the pilots."

"I would like to, but my employer wanted to see me about the Rebel Factions."

"Let me guess, Heero Yuy hired you."

"You mean Mr. Lowe, yes he did and he dose pay well for an ex-pilot."

"How much dose he pay you for anyway?"

"Just somewhat more than I need."

"Exactly how much more?"

"Enough to buy my own mansion." Catherine was flabbergasted to hear that Heero has that much money to give to his employees.

"Are you serious?"

"Mr. Lowe never spends much of his money on luxuries, just what he needs to survive."

"Gees, maybe I should consider a career change." The two girls continued to discuss about everything they could think of, with Catherine pointing out the subjects as the rest of their day goes on smoothly. Duo and Hilde, occupied themselves with the latest in home entertainment that was provided by Heero's finances. 

"Hah, beat you again Duo."

"What the? You cheated!"

"Duo, how can you cheat on a video game?"

"I don't know but you cheated."

"Your just a sore loser Duo." Just then, Wufei throws a pillow at the couple. Hilde manages to dodge the incoming object, but Duo was hit square at the head. 

"Would you two be quiet! I am trying to get some sleep!" Wufei yelled at the top of his diaphragm.

"Why do you need some sheep?"

"Your escapades last night kept us awake Maxwell! Now shut up baka!"

"Gees, what's up his ass?"

"Duo!" Hilde scorned her husband.

"What-Wait a minute, what's a baka?" Quatre was found on the far side of the room with a cellular phone in his hand and his other hand was covering his ear to listen clearly to the listener at the other end of the phone line.

"I'm sorry, but I have to pilot Nomad Rock. It's for the sake of the entire Earth Sphere and....No I won't be attending the ball fundraiser and....Right, sell fourteen of the Dow Jones stocks and buy six Nasdaq. Right, goodbye now." Quatre presses the end button and sighs lightly as he leans against the wall. Trowa then entered the Recreation room, picks up a random book, then sits down and begins to read the random book and grunts angrily. Hilde turns towards Duo and whispers silently.

"What's wrong with Trowa? He doesn't seem like himself."

"Yah, he probably didn't know that the book he just picked up is one of those trashy romance novels. Man, he must be steamed about something." Trowa, lost in hate filled thoughts, dose not notice that the married couple and the blond Arabian was looking at him strongly with worried eyes. Trowa then remembers the first time that he had met Midii, around AC 190 at the forest. He had trusted her at first sight and she had the mercenaries, the people that took him in and raised him, killed and betrayed him to the enemy. He doesn't know why he didn't kill her then, nor of what she was doing here, but the fact was that she has entered his life again and although he couldn't presume foolishly, but he still believed that she will betray him again and this time it would put the fate of the entire Earth Sphere in jeopardy. He did not want to see her again in his entire life time, for Trowa believes that Midii had caused enough trouble for everyone just by being here. Then Quatre brought him back to reality.

"Trowa, do you know that that is a romance novel that you were reading?" Trowa looked at Quatre in confusion, then he looked back at the novel, reading the first paragraph.

_Krista awaited her lover with open arms as he slowly walked toward her. His rippling chest stood out in the moonlight as the two embraced each other in the arms-_

Trowa slammed the book shut and then walked out of the room, leaving the novel behind on the chair. Everyone present in the room was quizzical of the recent behavior of their silent comrade. Not a person breathed a word, not knowing what was troubling their silent friend who rarely shows what he's feeling and each and everyone of them knew that he would not talk about anything that would need others for help on. Trowa marches down the corridors with angry steps and enters the Gundam maintenance area, he opens the cockpit doors of Wild Arms and seats himself within the pilot's seat. He looks over the Pilot's Manual to get his mind off of his betrayer. He turns to the weapons page and reviews the operations of the weapons for the umpteenth time. 

"Let's see now, the Beam Gatling Cannons are reinforced with Gundanium alloy for ramming the head of the Beam Gatling in close combat and can be stored upon the shoulders by means of hydraulics. The Gatling cannons are also armed with industrial strength cutting lasers that are able to penetrate Titanium armor and used mainly for short distance attacks. The optional weapon of the Wild Arms unit is the experimental Nuclear Beam Cannon which should only be used in space and expecting to combat large capital ships. The Nuclear Beam Cannon has an entire payload of three warheads" Trowa then turned the page and observed the built in armaments of the arms and head unit. "Within each arm is a built in beam saber and gundanium army knife for close hand-to-hand combat. The Ion Cannons in the Head Unit of the Wild Arms unit are quite powerful than the Vulcan cannons of the original Gundam Units and has the equal power of shoulder mounted beam cannons of the Alliance Leo Unit and the Ion Cannons have a single fire mode and a rapid fire mode to conserve energy. The shoulder mounted Magnet Cannons can accelerate a single bullet up to supersonic speed by the use of the magnetic rifle tube and from the research of Magnet Cannons in micro gravity, the Magnet Cannons are not to be used in outer space." Trowa once again turns the page which shows the missile armaments of Wild Arms. "Each missile of the Wild Arms Unit has enough fire power to destroy a single Mobile Suit Unit and are stored and protected by the missile silos of the shoulder armor and leg pod." Trowa then closes the book, and the though of Midii Une still lingers in his mind. Frustrated, Trowa then climbs out of the cockpit and looks for another place in the complex where he could try to erase the thought of Midii Une from his mind. 

The next few days were filled with anxiety-soaked battles waged between the Gundams and the Rebel Coalition. Base after base was under heavy attack by Gundam Mobile Suits and the Rebels retaliated by the complete destruction of an Earth Sphere Preventer base. The next target was an Alliance Mobile Suit factory. It was confirmed as one of the three largest factories that supplied the majority of the Mobile Suit corps and was located in the isolated Tibet region and it was heavily armed than initially predicted.

"Watch out for the Noventa Cannon!!!" Wufei yelled as the factories secondary defense weapon charged and aimed its barrel at the Gundam. Midii Une's information showed that the base was heavily defended and all the Gundams were needed in order to destroy the base and the supply lines, but no one could have foreseen the quick construction of the infamous Noventa Cannon, nor its revolutionary recharge and targeting system. The beam fired and the Gundams barely escaped the blast zone of the Novato Cannon. Blade Wing fired its Buster Rifle at the base and barely penetrated the base's energy shield barrier and destroyed an Aries placidity and everything within the blast radius. Laser cannons blazed across the skies and the Gundams maneuvered through the laser blitzkrieg. Heavy Arms fired its artillery upon the defense perimeter but did little help, the defense suits continued their advance.

"We have to retreat, we cannot hold off these suits any longer!" Yelled Milliardo over the radio.

"We can't afford to. If we retreat right now, they will only strengthen their defenses." Heero said to Milliardo, who was currently engaged with Tragos Mobile Suits. Aiunia's Valkyrie then activates her Beam Sword and slashed through five mobile suits and a single defense turret. Aiunia vehemently charged at the Alliance Mobile Suits and many exploded in a ball of fire while others were left as lumps of scrap medal and defense turrets were left as smoldering ruins and Wing Blade then follows suit and soon enough, the other Gundams began their counterattack and the base was left to burn itself out. The victory was short lived as three Dimensional Columns appeared and in their wake were three alien mecha armed with either blasters or swords.

"Killing Earth Bounders, this will be easy credits." The first alien said.

"Don't forget, the first one to take them down will get half the bounty!" The second alien reminded the other two.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's get on with it!" The third lustfully said while licking his mouth. The three alien mecha surrounded Heero and Aiunia and were preparing themselves for the onslaught.

"Lets GO!!!" The first one yelled and all three mecha charged at Valkyrie and Wing Blade. Valkyrie ignited her beam saber and sliced the second mecha's arm off and blasted it with her beam cannon. Wing Blade punched at a crystal centered at the first mecha's chest which exploded and the mecha went limp and then sliced the third mecha in threes. Both Valkyrie and Wing Blade turned their attention towards the remaining alien mecha. The occupant slightly opened the cockpit and fired plasma bolts at the Gundams, but they easily avoided the bolts and finally destroyed the alien bounty hunter. The Gundams arrived at the hangar and prepared to repair any damage the Gundams sustained. Mostly beam burns that were quickly repairable and awaiting them was Midii Une. 

"I'm sorry about that last mission Mr. Lowe. There was no information about the Alliance creating the Noventa Cannon." Trowa walked passed her and mumbled something that the other pilots couldn't hear but she heard it very well.

"Just like last time." Midii Une was heartbroken and waited until the other pilots left the hangar before she ran towards her room with tears burning in her eyes. Trowa Barton still didn't trusted her and Midii couldn't blame him for, but she wanted so badly for him to forgive and forget, but actions are harder than words and so she could never gain his trust again. Catherine heard what Trowa had said and ran up to him.

"Trowa, that wasn't a nice thing to say. Look what you did to Midii."

"Doesn't bother me one bit." Though that was a lie. He doesn't understand it, but he was starting to feel for Midii, positive feelings and he was starting to become confused. How could he have feelings for someone he hated long ago. It was almost as strange as Relena falling for Heero who wanted to kill her during the Eve wars in his opinion(Join the club bud.). Meanwhile, Heero was leaning against a random wall and he was currently thinking of Relena, especially of how much she has changed. Relena as grown from the 15 year old girl he had first met to a young woman. A woman that looked more mature and had curves in all the right places-

'No it's not her beauty, it was never her beauty. It was her kindness, dedication and perseverance that I've fallen in love for, not her beauty.' Heero taught, knowing that no one could hear him.

'Then tell her.' Heero jumped from the voice. He could hear the voice, but he didn't actually hear it with his ears, but in his mind. He was confused at what was happening and then he turned towards his sister, who was standing right next to him. 'Tell her that you love her oniisan.'

'How did you?'

'Telepathic communications. Only works between Newtypes though.' Aiunia told her twin counterpart about another hidden Newtype trait. The two siblings continued to talk in their minds and to others walking pass them they would seem like the two are just standing there and both Heero and Aiunia would continue to talk in their minds. Unknowing to them, Duo was somehow listening to their conversation, believing that they are talking in mouth and not by thought and smiled at the future blackmail he would do to Heero and he eavesdropped some more. 

'Maybe your right imouto, maybe I need to tell Relena that.'

'God, this is going to be sweet.' Duo thought as he continued to listen.

'Who's that?' Both Aiunia and Heero heard Duo's last thought.

'Shit.' Then Duo dashed down the hall, hoping that he would escape a bashing. The two Newtypes did not know how it happened, but someone was listening on their conversation and they wanted to know who. Duo was equally dumbfounded to the fact that Heero had heard what he was thinking and didn't want to know how, just how to avoid it and in the meantime, try to find a way not to get killed by the pilot of Wing Blade. Then he figured that he could blackmail Heero to an exchange of not beating up Duo or he would tell Relena Heero's feelings. 'Nay, probably say something like "Then I'll beat you up so you won't tell Relena" or something like that. Shit, what have I gotten myself into. If I'm not careful, Hilde will become a widow.'

Outside the perimeter of the Lowe Complex and base of the Gundams, a cloaked figure hides among the shadows and avoids not the detection of the security, but the detection of his pursuers. Memories flash in the figures mind of the tortures, the surgery and the pain of being under their control and now he is freed, he must find assistance if he is to escape capture. He needs the help of the former Gundam pilots. Entering the complex was Lady Anne Une and her 13 year old adopted daughter, Mariemeia, still chained into that wheelchair that is her only means of mobility. The cloaked figure recognizes both Une and Mariemeia; one from personal acquaintance and the other from records. He hopes to gain their trust, but he cannot forget his pursuers and so he deludes them and then hides again. Lady Une and Mariemeia enter the maintenance area of the Gundams and find Heero Yuy looking over the data and diagnostics of Wing Blade.

"Hello Mr. Lowe, how are you today?" Mariemeia greeted the pilot. He only grunts in acknowledgement. Over the maintenance area in the rafters, the cloaked figure watches closely the group from his lost past and longs to rejoin life again, but one of his pursuers, a cyborg in an Alliance uniform and holding an energy rifle, appears in front of him and aims the rifle. The cloaked figure jumps from the rafters and fires an energy discharge which destroys the cyborg and a rafter. The group looks up to see the cloaked figure in the air and doing a summersault so he could land on his feet. The remaining pursuers gather around him and the cloaked figure removes his cloak so he can better maneuver against his pursuers. "Father?" Mariemeia gasped.

"Mr. Treize?" Treize Kushrenada, the former leader of the Organization of Zodiac and the World Nation that has been presumed dead ever since the end of the Eve Wars, was fighting against a group of cyborgs single handedly. He did a leap in the air, spun three times and crushed the head of the cyborg upon his landing and did a roundhouse kick that sliced two in half and exploded.

"I'm not going back, you hear me!!" Treize roared at his opponents as he smashed the head of another cyborg and ripped it apart. A blaster of some sort appears from his left arm and he fires energy discharges from the blaster and it destroyed about half of the remaining Cyborgs. Treize fell to one knee and started to breath heavily from exhaustion as the cyborgs approached him. Heero Yuy then grabbed a four silo missile launcher and fired at the cyborgs and destroying them. "I thank you for your assistance." Then he spies Lady Une and Mariemeia. "Lady, it's been a great while." He then looks upon Mariemeia. "And you must be my daughter."

"Father." After years of absence from her father and only his face from photographs, she can finally face her father as he is, her father. She dashed to him and cried in his chest out of happiness. Though, Treize wasn't quite sure what to make of all this.

"Huh? What did I do wrong?"

"She's just happy to see you Mr. Treize, that all." Lady Une said to Treize as he patted her head to calm his daughter. The pilots then assembled at a conference room to discuss this latest turn of events. 

"Treize, I though I killed you." Was the first thing Wufei said to him ever since the Eve Wars.

"So did I, but Matrix then captured me and altered me into a half machine creature." Treize lifted his cyberized arm to show the group. Many were astounded to find that Treize was alive all this time as an experiment to Matrix, then Duo was next to speak.

"Say, who is this Matrix guy anyway? All we know is that he's the leader of the Earth Sphere Alliance Members."

"Matrix....he was once a man who strived for peace between Earth and the Colonies, but he met with an unfortunate death by OZ in the early days of the Eve Wars and five scientists captured his body and turned him into a monster. The scientists planned to have him do their bidding, but his computer mainframe was contaminated by hate and he killed them all without reason or mercy. He then implanted nanobots into the water system of Colony X2998 and had them completely under his control and had them reinforce the colony with Beam Cannons, Mobile Suits and cyborgs and resisted both OZ, Romefeller, and White Fang for as long as the Eve Wars continued and halted all free migration to the colony and waited until he had enough resource satellites to create more nanobots to control the surrounding colonies until he had a military force that can retaliate against the Earth Sphere." Treize then revealed a hologram projector and showed them a fleet of alien spacecrafts. "Matrix has made an alliance with Neo OZ and have constructed this armada and are prepared to attack the Earth Sphere at any time and are protected by the defense grid of Neo OZ's command base. It is impossible to attack them with the Gundams alone." He turned off the hologram projector and returned it back to its place. Heero was the first to stand up.

"I already have planned for this eventuality and during my spare time, I have constructed a force to match them."

"What do you mean Heero?" Trowa was the next to stand up.

"I'll tell you as soon as I've found the necessary manpower for it." And Heero promptly left the room. 

In the dead of the night, Heero Yuy enters the maintenance area like he always dose every night when he has the chance. He then places a special set of head phones with a microphone on his head and stands in front of Blade Wing.

"So Blade Wing, it's been a while since we last talked." Then Blade Wing started up and looked upon Heero Yuy. (From hear on until I say so, whenever a Gundam talks through the special receiver which has the Gundam's frequency, it will be in between these: ~~)

~Hello Heero, it has been. Should we wake the others?~

"No, I think they can wake up by themselves."

~Whatever you say, which reminds me of something. Did you tell her yet?~

"Tell who what yet?"

~You know very well who and what I'm talking about. Remember, Relena.~

"I don't know that she would accept me after what I've just did to her three years ago."

~Don't be silly, of course she would accept you. The MIND system showed me her feelings towards you and had sensed her questions about you. If you haven't been noticing lately, Relena really bummed out ever since that night three years ago. She'll probably self destructed if you don't tell her or anything. At least leave her that locket that you bought for her then, the teddy bear thing was getting old. As far as I can gather, she wants to know that you do really love her from you own stinking lips before something happens.~

"What do you mean Blade Wing?"

~Dose mobile suits and assassins ring a bell. Shish, you may be the Perfect Soldier, but your not all knowing.~ Then the other Gundams started to wake up from their semi-sleep. Tall Geese Delta was the first to speak.

~Hey, what's with all the racket now? I'm trying to get some shut sensors here.~

~Yah, really, It's bad enough that we are going out to battle for who knows how many hours a day average that we go out and fight.~ Wild Arms said. 

~....~ Was all Valkyrie said and she leaned against the wall.

~Well the only problem that I have is that space Arabian won't let me do some carnage against the enemy. His kindness and innocence is going to killing my reputation. I NEED TO SMASH SOMETHING QUICK OR I'LL GO BALLISTIC ON ALL OF YOUR GUNDANIUM ASSESS!!!! UGH!!!!~ If Nomad Rock really had a voice, it would shake the entire foundation of the complex.

"There are some used target Leos in the corner over there if you like but-" Heero was interrupted when Nomad Rock leaped from his place and rush towards the pile of used Leo parts.

~DIE LEO SCUM YEAH!!!!!!~ Nomad Rock was like a ravaging wolf and the Leos were defenseless sheep without a dog or a Shepard and he attacked into them for he was dieing for total combat carnage.

"Don't make any noises." If Gundams could sweat drop, then there would be massive sweat dropping from Nomad Rock's thirst for carnage. The other Gundams didn't mind the antics of Nomad Rock, knowing that it hadn't waken the other pilots before.

~So, how's everyone thinking about the Treize thing?~ Black Scythe said to the others.

"Interesting, but odd." Was Heero's reply.

~Same with me.~ Blade Wing shrugging and agreeing with Heero.

~A pain in my ass if you ask me, which you did.~ Nataku scolded. 

~I never did trust traitors.~ Wild Arms bashed. Tall Geese Delta simply shrugged.

~....~ Valkyrie was silent from the matter.

~EAT THIS YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH. HAVE IT UP YOUR METALLIC ASS!!!!~ Nomad Rock continued his carnage, even though the pile of scrap that used to be Leos seemed to be no fun to a normal Gundam, but this is a Gundam that was devoid of such pleasure in the battlefield.

~Right, so what do you guys think we should do with Treize? I'd have to vote on having him as a fellow pilot, if there are any suits left that is.~ Black Scythe said.

"We could let him try a battle with the new Gamma Preventer Suit and see if he's able to join us." Heero said.

~I'd agree with that.~ Blade Wing said.

~Kick him out and let Matrix handle him.~ Was the joint answer of both Wild Arms and Nataku. Tall Geese Delta shrugged again.

~...~ Was Valkyrie's only reply and Nomad Rock continued to smelt the scrap with his electric shotels blades.

~You know, Blade Wing has always agreed with everything that Heero's saying ever since we went online several weeks ago. It's like they share the same brain frequency or something.~

~That's because of the MIND system dummy.~ Nataku scolded.

~Oh yah, that's right. And Valkyrie, we never even herd his voice even once.~

~I'm a she Black Scythe.~ Valkyrie said.

~Wow, she can actually speak!~ Black Scythe was amazed to the fact that this silent mobile suit could actually speak after those long hours of silence. ~You almost talk as much as Trowa Barton-~

~Hey, don't bash my pilot!~ Wild Arms exploded Black Scythe.

~I'm not bashing, I'm not bashing. Shish, you can keep a grudge just like that pilot of yours Wild Arms.~

~And what's that suppose to mean Scythe?~

~I mean that incident earlier with Trowa and Midii. Could he at least let her apologize for whatever she did to him.~

~Trowa has his reasons Scythe. And besides, you shouldn't meddle with things that you do not understand.~

~And what would that be Arms huh? Hatred, anger, vengeance?~

~Just leave him alone alright.~ Wild Arms crossed his arms over his chest.

~Gees, your almost attached to your pilot as Nataku is. Almost like she's in love with him or something.~

~Hey, Wufei is morning for the lost of his wife if you'd recall. And at least he doesn't act like a queer like you pilot dose to you Scythe.~

~Hate to admit, but your right. Duo dose act like a queer sometimes. Hey did you hear about that rumor about Duo and-~

~We all heard about it Scythe and we all know it's not true.~ All the Gundams with the exemption of Valkyrie and Nomad Rock said in union.

~Well, it is funny if you think about it. Duo and Heero, hah yah right Ha ha ha ha ha ha.~ Nomad Rock retuned to the group.

~That felt better. So what were you guys talking about?~

~Treize Rock.~ Nataku told Nomad Rock.

~Treize Kushrenada? You mean that son of a bitch?~ The other Gundams nodded their heads. ~Well he can kick ass more than Quatre any day if you ask me.~ The Gundams then placed their hands upon their faces as a substitute for a sweat drop at Nomad Rock's antics. After several minute of arguing, the Gundams said goodnight(If it was ever possible. Trust me, I'd had to sleep in the same area with these guys and it's impossible for them to sleep immediately and they just go on all night.) and Heero left the maintenance area. From a distance, Relena, who was following Heero and found a similar headset had heard every word that the Gundams and Heero was talking about.(Don't ask me, she just dose.) She was just a curious as to why Heero didn't tell her his feeling himself instead of trying to piece things together by himself. She would gladly accept him, but she wanted the real reason why he was avoiding her.

Heero then felt a presence as he walked towards his sleeping quarters on the other side of the complex. When he went towards the presence, he saw Relena lying on the floor with the special headset on her head sleeping. 

'Why dose she...Oh god please don't tell me that she was listening. I wanted to tell her that.' After considerable thinking, Heero removed the headset, picked Relena up and carried her to a spare sleeping quarters and laid her on the bed, covered her in the bed sheets and just stood there as if not sure of what she should do. 'I guess it's okay if she doesn't know yet.' He bent down and kissed her on her forehead, a small smile spread across the faces of both Heero and Relena after he broke that kiss(And they said he's not a romantic). He left the room and standing next to the doorway was Duo with a smirk on his face. Heero then gave a Death Glare at the pilot.

"So, how's Relena?" Duo smirked.

"Get away you baka yaro!" Heero slightly exploded, not wanting to awaken Relena.

"Heero, it's not nice to call someone a- What's a baka yaro?"

"Stupid bastard."

"Oh, so that's what it- Hey don't call me a stupid bastard! You know, any more comments like that and I'll tell Relena about your feelings towards her."

"What do you mean Duo?" 

"I heard you and Aiunia talking when we got back from that mission yesterday."

'So this was the baka that was listening in our thoughts, but how?' "We were not talking, we were thinking."

"Say what?"

"We spoke in each other's minds for it is a Newtype trait. Which comes to another question, how did you listen our thoughts Duo?"

"Come to think of it, I was wondering how I could only hear that in my head and not my ears. Wait a minute, your not inclining that I'm a-"

"I don't want to even think about it." Heero then walked towards his sleeping quarters. In the morning, Relena slowly awoke from her sleep and somewhat panicked as she found herself in a room that she did not remember. She finds that she was still in her clothes from yesterday and she left the room to find people rushing around.

"What's going on?" Relena asked. Duo found her standing in front of the room and he walked right towards her.

"Relena, we got a problem. Heero, Aiunia and that alien leader of Neo OZ are stuck in a fist fight outside and there's a platoon of Mobile Suits standing outside." Relena heard enough and when she got outside, she found Heero and Aiunia were fighting Kaugh Zungtough using martial arts moves and what seems to be blasts of blue energy. Kaugh fired blood red energy blasts at the two Newtype twins as they jumped out of the blast radius. Heero then leaped towards Kaugh with a flying kick and it nearly knocked the titan beast to the ground, but he stood his ground and Aiunia fired a blast of energy from her hands and Kaugh blocked it by crossing his arms to his face and creating an energy shield to absorbed the blast. Kaugh's claws extended and he charged at Heero and he unsheathed a sword that caught Kaugh's claws and he made a swipe towards Kaugh, but Kaugh did a martial arts flip away from Heero's sword and fired an energy ball at Heero. Heero held up his arms and the energy ball was absorbed by a field generated by Heero's newtype powers and Aiunia kicked Kaugh in the back of his head and he stepped forward and did a roundhouse kick, that would have shattered the ribs of a normal human. Aiunia just shook the pain away and drew her own sword and charged at Kaugh, and he intercepted the sword with his twin blades.

The fight continued to become savage and the soldiers and employees of both sides looked onward at the three combatants. Relena looks onward of this useless battle that could take away the life of her true love and soon, the battle ends when Kaugh opens up the dimensional column and his troops leave the compound. Heero and Aiunia collapsed on one of their knees from exhaustion and lack of energy to sustain themselves, although they have multiple cuts and bruises in which blood flowed from these injuries. Medical staff members rushed towards them to get them to the nearest medical bay to heal their wounds from the previous battle. The other pilots were amazed to see that Heero and Aiunia were able to single handedly fight off a three meter tall alien armed with claws, energy attacks and swords, Relena followed Heero's stretcher to the medical room to see if he would be alright, knowing that the injuries that they have would have seriously injured any normal humans. It took the medics an entire hour to treat the Newtypes' wounds and replenish the energy and blood lost to them.

Upon the moon base, Kaugh was none too happy with the results of his encounter with the Newtype twins.

"Quota Sway!" He fired an energy ribbon at a random location which destroyed a group of Neo OZ cadets.

"Calm down my lord. You will soon have your second chance at the Newtypes-"

"I want their blood staining my talons."

"And you will too, but you have to have patients. Soon we will strike as you said." Back on Earth, Relena is in front of the door leading to Heero's office. She takes a deep breath and knocks. Not hearing a response, she knocked a gain and then she realized that the door was unlocked and she walked inside. The office was neat and orderly, few items to clutter and clean. Even more so than her desk that's always piled with documents and papers. On the desk she finds simple computer pens(They are used on a computerized tablet. Very cool.), normal pens, paper weights, a calculator, and other things normally found on a desk. Then there were two framed pictures on the desk and she picked up one. It was a picture of the time when the two were at the school dance during the early days of the Eve Wars and it almost brought a tear to her eye and then she found another framed picture that was the same one that had Heero's mother, his sister and himself on when he was a baby. She could see the resemblance between the twins and their mother and started to chuckle softly and then she spots an unlocked drawer. 

Unable to resist, she opened the drawer and found a velvet box that was shaped to hold a necklace and she opened it to find a gold heart shaped locket with a ruby rose in the center of it and a wedding ring with three square diamonds and a small emerald and ruby on each side of it. She opened the locket and found a picture of both of them together and an inscription on the lid saying "Together forever, ai shiteru my koishii tenshi." Though she didn't understand most of the words of his native language, she knew that it was revealing his heart to her.

'I guess this is the locket that Blade Wing was talking about.' Relena then took the locket out and placed it on her neck to try and see what it would look like and then she felt depressed again. 'Why can't you just tell me Heero, why?' As if on cue, Heero enters the room and both were shocked at the site before them. Heero didn't know what to do and he just stood there bewildered and unsure of himself. 

"Ano....Relena, I can explain-" Heero was interrupted when Relena begins to walk up to him. She then reaches him and wrap her arms around Heero.

"It's alright Heero. You can tell me." And then she pressed her lips against his and after Heero was revived from his stupor, he deepened the kiss and neither wanted to break off until they needed to breath.

"Ai shiteru Relena."

"I love you Heero." Meanwhile, other suppressed matters were also being resolved. Catherine was bringing her brother, Trowa, towards a room in which Midii was presently occupying, not knowing that either were there nor have any knowledge that Catherine was setting their meeting up purposely in hopes of resolving their differences.

"Trowa, I really want you to meet this friend of mine. I think that you two will be great for each other."

"Cathy, I don't want to be rude, but don't you think that this seems kind of inappropriate?"

"Don't be silly. I think that you two are perfect as a couple. You'll see." Catherine then opens the door and Trowa finds Midii in the room that Catherine was leading him to. Then a thought came to his mind and he turned around to leave until. "No you don't." Catherine roughly pushes Trowa back into the room.

"Cathy, what are-"

"You two need to resolve this little conflict between you. And you are not to leave until you make up or something." With that Catherine closed the door and locked it, making sure that the two people, mainly Trowa, would not run away from their troublesome past.

"Trowa-"

"Don't you say a thing! I still remembered what you did to Captain and the other mercenaries. They were the only people I knew of then that took care of me and you had them all killed!"

"I'm sorry Trowa, I had no other choice-"

"Saying sorry is not going to bring them back, nor is it going to atone for your sin! So don't waste your breath." Trowa, after saying that, turned away from her and Midii started to build tears in her eyes, one of many tears she had had when Trowa brought up her betrayal. She held her hands to her face and collapsed to her knees upon the floor and began to weep heavily. Trowa continued to ignore her sorrow and Catherine cursed her brother for being so cruel.

'Trowa, you big idiot. Don't you see that she cares for you deeply even after all these years apart and all of those things you've said to her.' She stayed at her post and hopefully waited for fate to bring them the two young "Lovers" together and forget their past. After several minutes have passed, Midii Une finally gained the courage to walk up to him and as soon as she laid a hand on Trowa, he immediately pulled his shoulder away.

"Don't touch me." He coldly said to her. Midii wasn't sure, but she thought that maybe if she asked him that question, he would forget his grudge and fall in love with her as she did with him. It was a long shot, but she didn't have any ideas.

"Trowa, tell me this. Why did you spare me back then? Why didn't you kill me then? Huh, why?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe I wanted you to suffer your sin alive instead of eternal damnation in hell, if it exists."

"Are you sure? Are you being honest of your own feelings-" Trowa then slapped her. Midii didn't believed it as she held her stinking cheek.

"What do you mean by that? Do you really think that I spared you because you think that I had a crush on you or something? How can I have a crush to someone who destroyed the only family I knew? The only people who took me in and raised me as if I was there own and was taken away by some girl who said that she didn't have any choice? No. You brought this on yourself and only yourself. I trusted you and you betrayed me, I will not make that mistake again." Trowa again turned away from Midii and leaving her to her own thoughts and was silent. Midii didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to make of this at all.

'I didn't have any choice. They had my family and threatened to kill them if I didn't do what they told me to do. I didn't have any choice Trowa, I didn't.' Catherine then regretted having this idea. Thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to force them to talk over their past and have them become happy with each other. She believed that she was wrong and she unlocked the door and walked away. Unfortunately, the occupants were ignorant to the fact that they could leave the room. The two went on this cycle for more than two hours. Midii Une trying to get Trowa to recognize the feelings that she believes are in his heart and Trowa coldly rejects this philosophy and tells her that the hatred that Trowa was feeling right now was caused by her and her alone and he would turn away(And I thought my parents had problems.). Finally, Midii then tried something that she never thought she was capable of trying to do, she walked up to him and hugged him from behind and not wanting to let go.

"What the- Get off of me Midii! Get off!" Trowa tries roughly to get the blond off, he then finds that she had moved in front of him and he roughly pushes her to try and get her to get of off him and Midii was determined to bring forth the feeling in his heart to the surface, no matter the consequences she will have to face. She will face it, even if it means severe physical injuries just so that the man she loved could return her feelings. They both fell to the floor and Trowa struggles to release himself from her vise arms and Midii holds on with all of her might, not wanting to let go and she feels conferrable holding him, almost safe, even though Trowa wants her off of him. Then an incredible urge flows through her body and she then finds herself pushing her head towards Trowa's face and she kissed him. Trowa was bewildered at first, but then he felt somewhat calmed, at peace and he finally let his feelings go and deepened the kiss and they finally found peace, serenity and love in each other's arms(I'm not implementing that they just- Yah know- right then and there with the door unlock, but if you want to think that, I'm not stopping yah. I'm just saying that they weren't, that's all. ).

Three days later, Heero has gotten word that he now has the manpower to his project. He also gotten word that the Rebel Coalition are leaving the Earth and gathering on the dark side of the moon in which the armada was located. There were still factions that were present on the Earth, but they will soon depart to the armada. Normally, he would prepare his "White Fleet" for there were no known consequences, but lately unpleasant aberrations were haunting his sleep. People call them nightmares, bad dreams. But unpleasant none the less. Heero was working in the dead of the night and while everyone else were asleep in the cots in their sleeping quarters, he was busy predicting when the rebel armada will strike and at what location. The lunar bases, the colonies, a shipping line. All he knows is that they will strike soon and he wants his white fleet prepared to meet them, and hopefully, stop them. His vision begins to blur from lack of sleep, his own neck seems weak from carrying his own brain. 

_Heero then finds that he is no longer in his office, but in a dream plane that was filled with swirling black, blue and violet colors. There was no horizon, no ground, no sky but it somehow seemed real. He then felt the touch of something warm, soft and gentle on his shoulder and he rapidly spins around. Heero finds Relena Peacecraft standing right in front of him, still holding his shoulder, and smiling. The deep Aquarian eyes pierce his very heart as he drank in its splendor beauty. He reached out a hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears and gently touches her cheek. She nuzzles against his hand and he somewhat feels calmed, at ease. _

Relena stepped forward and lifted her chin and he bent down his face to meet hers and they made a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Heero didn't want to let this feeling go, even though he knew that it was a dream, he didn't want it to go. Then the colors warped around and formed the form of Kaugh Zungtough holding a sword. Heero's eye caught that and when he broke the kiss, Kaugh prepared to strike and Heero was about to jump away with Relena, but she held him at bay and when he looked down, her eyes glowed blood red and the last thing he saw was Kaugh's sword impaling both him and Relena and his vision shifted to red.

Heero gasped as he was awaken from that horrid vision and was covered in a cold sweat. He looked upon the clock on his desk and it showed that it was 4:55 in the morning. He lifted a hand to wipe his face and when he pulled away, he found a spot of blood on his finger tips and he tasted blood from his own lips and he found his own shirt stained with blood, yet he felt no pain. Meanwhile, another individual had awaken in a cold sweat. Relena Peacecraft gasped as she was relieved that it was only a dream and not reality. She dreamt that Heero was giving her the most passionate kiss in her entire life and when he broke the kiss and she opened her eyes, Heero was impaled by a huge sword that came from behind her and he looked with wide eyes at her as if she had just betrayed her or something. Relena licked her lips and she tasted blood. She went out of bed and entered her personal bathroom and when she turned on the lights and looked into the mirror, there was a blood stain on her night gown. She cleaned the blood and what she found wasn't a wound, but her own skin and it had a scar that looked as if it was made when a sword impaled her and she survived. Then it started to bleed, although there were no breaks in her flesh, it still bled as though her own pores were bleeding. She ran out of the her room and she bumped into her sister-in-law, Lucrezia with Pagan walking with her.

"What's wrong Relena- Oh my god!" Lucrezia gasped and she was leaning on the wall for support. "Pagan, get the doctor quick!" Pagan replied and he ran down the hall. Relena was in no pain, just shocked that this was happening to her. The doctor had arrived and took her to her bed room and he couldn't place what happened. Relena had blood on her lips and on her lower chest (Now don't you get any ideas now.), but there wasn't a break on her skin and the scar that she saw before vanished. Lucrezia went to the phone and just as she went to pick it up, Milliardo was calling.

"Milliardo, something just happened to Relena." 

"What is it? What happened?" Milliardo bellowed to find out what was wrong.

"Relena was bleeding from her chest and mouth, and yet there were no openings. I don't know what to think of it."

"That is strange, Heero had the same thing. Duo was screaming that Heero is bleeding to death and when we went to the medical facilities, there were no wounds either. Something is defiantly wrong here. It's as if they're linked somehow." Milliardo was puzzled to this strange phenomenon. Heero had a gut feeling that this was a prelude to something more horrible that is going to happen to both him and Relena. Heero then showed the other pilots an added feature to their Gundams.

"You added what to our Gundams?" Duo practically screamed at Heero.

"I've installed the Zero class MIND system into the cockpit of your Gundams. Each of you has a choice of activating the MIND system by just typing in mind and it will scan your brain wave patterns so that only you can pilot the Gundam."

"Won't we go nuts like the Zero system Heero?" Duo said.

"No, it will not. Once it's activated and it has scanned your brain wave patterns, you will feel somewhat abnormal."

"What do you mean Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"To put it short, you become the Gundam. You don't feel your arm moving the joystick, you feel the arm of the Gundam lifting and you feel like you are actually walking and not pressing on foot pedals. The information you are given feels even more natural than the ZERO system. Though it dose not show you the future like the previous system, it shows you probabilities with the information you have gathered and it has sorted out."

"So what you are saying is that this is a miniature version of the ZERO, but is technically not?" Milliardo asked.

"No, it's what the ZERO system should have been." All eyes turned to Aiunia.

"What do you mean imouto?" Heero asked.

"I was looking over the data base and I came across some notes that Dr. J had and it showed that the ZERO system is based upon the Newtype theory. But since the other scientists had no true references, they tried to use what they know of the human brain and duplicated the information flow into a machine. The only sad part is that the huge information flow was not meant to house the information of statistics and technical data, but bodily functions that was adapted from millions of years of evolution. This would explain why those who've used the ZERO system have gone insane and mentally disturbed. Their minds were not adapted to receive that kind of information that was meant for the 10 percent of the brain. The brain becomes confused as in which information should go where and which should receive it and that causes the body to attack itself, for it was confused."

"So what you are saying is that the ZERO system didn't make pilots mad? It just sparks it and they make themselves mad?" Milliardo asked her. Aiunia nodded.

"The five scientists created the ZERO system to aid the pilot into battle and show them absolute victory or decisive defeat. It can only tell the pilot it's options what to do during battle and not control them. The main reason is the confusion that the ZERO system brings upon the brain and it dose not what to do but obey the information. It can only be used properly when the pilot knows what information it wants and can separate the truth from the confusion of data, one who can control both the intelligent conscious part of the mind and the bodily functions. The scientist also designed the ZERO system to evolve as time passes by, to sense the pilot's thoughts and eventually develop a conscious for itself."

"So what you are saying is that the ZERO system wasn't twisting the minds of the pilot, it was advising them?" Quatre asked.

"The human brain is one half of the ZERO system and the ZERO system you know of is the other. Both must cooperate in order to function correctly." Aiunia stated.

"But when I was experiencing the ZERO system, I saw everyone as my enemy." Quatre said.

"That's because you believe that those who bring conflicts to space are the enemy. As I recalled, you were upset when the resource satellite and OZ killed your father during the Eve Wars. You wanted revenge for your father's unjust murder by destroying OZ space forces and the colonies because they were bringing the conflict to space, your home, and you wanted to protect your home by removing the element of conflict."

"That's not true!" Quatre boomed at her.

"You may deny it, but that is what the ZERO had interpreted your actions and when you saw Trowa sacrifice himself to save the colony, the ZERO had found that your philosophy flawed. And so the ZERO evolved until it understands who the enemy was and creates its tactics to battle that enemy." Aiunia said, Quatre hung his head in shame and Trowa gently pats him on the back.

"And what about me and Heero here? We were able to use the ZERO system." Milliardo said.

"You believe that your enemy is the one who disrupts peace and want total conquest and oniisan believes that those who try to kill him are his enemies. Oniisan began to destroy just about everyone because they are trying to kill him and you were able to control the ZERO system because your interpretation of your enemy is not as broad as oniisan's interpretation."

"Now let's not get ourselves side tracked here. We were discussing about Heero installing the MIND system into our Gundams." Duo reminded the group.

"Right. Any of you who want to use the MIND system, just type in mind and let it scan your brain wave patterns. Any of you who don't, you don't have to. Aiunia and I have already activated our Gundam's MIND system. It's up to you to make that decision." There were some moments of silence before anyone spoke up.

"I believe I can handle this MIND system of yours Heero." Milliardo said.

"I can handle any challenge, this MIND system is nothing more than child's play." Wufei boasted from what he has heard of the Lowe Industries' MIND system.

"At least it doesn't haven't have the side effects of the ZERO system. I think I'll try it out." Quatre said.

"Well, I'd say gun ho with it!" Duo blurted to Heero. The group sweat dropped and the Gundams behind them shook their heads quietly.

~Baka!~ The Gundams said in union.

"Okay." Was all that Trowa said.

~See, I told yah that he doesn't talk much Arms.~ Black Scythe said to Wild Arms.

~Damare! Your giving me a circuitry-ache.~ Heavy Arms scolded Black Scythe.

"Well then, it's decided. All you have to do is type in mind and let it scan your brain wave pattern and it's set." The pilots with the exemption of Heero and Aiunia went into their cockpits and activated their mind system. Then the pilots went out to try their Gundams with the MIND system activated. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. They felt like they are the Gundams, that they are moving their arms instead of the joystick and saw what the Gundams saw and not from a monitor. Duo, being himself, tried to break dance and what he found was that Gundams weren't meant to dance.

"Baka." The other pilots said. The Gundams fully agreed with their pilots.

~Gods, was he dropped on his head when he was an infant?~ Nataku scolded.

~This is embarrassing. No one should ever have this kind of indignity of seeing this kind of foolish action.~ Heavy Arms stated.

~Your embarrassed? I have to do these moves because of him.~ Black Scythe was not too happy with his pilot's antics and random idiocy. Then Treize Kushrenada came on the prototype Preventer Gamma model. It looked like a Gundam, but it didn't have the famous crest antennas, but a horn crest antenna and it's head resembled that of a biker's helmet and had two fusion guns on the sides of it's head. It's shoulders were squared and not long like the other Gundams and it had a plain backpack, with hard points for holding a single Beam Saber with a hand guard, a special rapid fire Beam Cannon and a glass rifle. On it's waist was a beam machine gun similar to Sand Rock's beam machine gun and on it's left arm was the experimental Beam Shield.

"May I join in?" Treize asked and Heero nodded. 

"Would anyone like to spar with Treize, I need information on the Preventer Gamma's combat data." Wufei stepped forward and ignited his beam trident.

"I would like to finish our unfinished match." Wufei said.

~This again? I though he gave up on the idea.~ Nataku didn't feel like fighting old grudges at the moment.

"Why was it unfinished friend? You did defeat me at Libra, remember." Wufei charged him and Treize jumped out of the way and ignited his beam saber. Wufei turned around and swung his beam trident and Treize blocked it. Wufei then continually swung and spun his beam trident while Treize fenced his every move, each time was too close to his Mobile Suit. Wufei then fired his Vulcan guns at Treize, but he ignited the Beam shield and blocked the barrage, the bullets disintegrating from the shield. Then the shield morphed into a shape similar to Blade Wing's Buster Shield and started jabbing at Wufei, he blocked it with the trident and did a round house kick. Treize caught the leg and pushed it away and did his side kick, which Wufei blocked with his Dragon Fangs. He then fired his Beam cannon at Treize and he reflected the beam towards the sky and fired his Ion cannons. Wufei intercepted the discharges with the Beam Trident and swiped Treize's feet, which causes him to fall and he rolled over to avoid Wufei's foot.

"Careful Wufei, that's our only prototype." Wufei blocked a kick from Treize and he fired the Beam Flame Throwers and again he blocked it with the Beam Shield. Then they both charged at each other and stopped just in the nick of time. The head of the Preventer Gamma model was between the Beam Trident and Treize's Beam saber was just at the neck of Nataku. Both deactivated their beam weapons and stepped back. "Well well, this turned out to be interesting. The Gamma was a match for the Nataku."

"You've improved since the last time we've sparred Wufei." Treize congratulated.

"Your not so bad yourself Kushrenada." 

"I guess none of us are stronger, we are equals." This threw Wufei to the edge.

"And why's that?"

"Because the first time we've dueled, I defeated you. The second, you defeated me and now we defeated each other. But I still don't see how you called our second one unfinished. You were victorious and I, well it was self explanatory."

"I didn't think I would win against you." This brought a smile upon Treize's face.

"Going off to battle when you didn't think you would win. I would have to applaud you for that." Treize then clapped his hands.

~Okay, that guy's getting queer on us.~ Black Scythe said.

~But not as much as you pilot Scythe.~ Nataku said.

~Tell me about it.~ Black Scythe said dreary.

~Though you've got to give the guy credit. He is good.~ Tall Geese Delta said. The Gundams returned to the hangar and the data on Preventer Gamma was downloaded. The reaction time and speed was satisfactory and it even equaled to that of a Gundam with the MIND system activated. The stress level of the Beam Shield only reached the extreme when the Beam Flame Thrower was used against it and the morphing ability of the beam shield was very useful as a melee weapon. The Beam Saber was the only thing that needed to be remodified, for its stress level was below that of standard beam sabers. The rapid fire Beam Cannon still needed to be tested in battle, but the major data was already received and started the remodifacation of the Gamma's beam saber. The pilots went back to their quarters. Quatre then found Dorothy in his room, but what surprised him was that the mirror was shattered and her hands covering her face were bloody and she was crying. Crying, he never even seen Dorothy cry before, well not in front of him anyway. He went to Dorothy and held her close to comfort her.

"Dorothy, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"They keep on mocking me. I can't take it anymore." She said between sobs. 

"Who?"

"My entire life. They never leave me alone and they make fun of me." Quatre rocks her back and forth to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I'm here and everything's going to be alright." Dorothy continued to cry for several moments before she slipped into sleep. Quatre carried her to his bed and tucked her into the sheets, bandaged her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispers as he watched her sleep. Else where, Relena ended the dispute between two states about space trading. Although she loved peace(And even more so Heero if you ask me.), she hated those meetings where she has to face two bickering old men who don't see that the Earth Sphere Unified Nation stands for unity, peace and free commerce within the Earth Sphere. They don't see that no one is going to become richer than the other for the wealth is shared by all, but all they see is the borders of what was and see that they should get special rights instead of equal rights. This was the reason the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was formed, to end petty disputes between nations and to promote a better humanity, a better future of peace. She still didn't understand why these feelings of former national pride were still fresh in their hearts, nor of the Rebel Coalition who wish to break the peace of the Earth Sphere. 

Then a though came to her mind, the United Earth Sphere Alliance was created to maintain peace between nations and OZ soon after they overthrew the Alliance and then Romefeller. A terrible premonition came to her mind. What if the Earth Sphere Nation becomes weak at promoting peace or worse, corruption. That the endless waltz of War, Peace and Revolution would repeat yet again and her dream of everlasting peace would shatter. She wouldn't allow it to happen, yet it will soon happen. From what Heero had told her, the Rebel Coalition's Armada on the dark side of the moon would begin a war. A war that Heero must fight to protect peace, and to protect her. Relena couldn't bare another war within the Earth Sphere, but it was inevitable. The armada will attack soon and Heero, the Gundams and the Preventer Mobile Suits will have to face them and what she remembers from the Battle of Libra it would be difficult, even impossible, to destroy ships that size and the Earth Sphere's Mobile Suits just might not be able to successfully defend the Earth Sphere from the armada. Then a question popped into her mind that she had forgotten. What was Heero's White Fleet? She wasn't able to get an answer from him(typical, just typical.) and she wanted the answer. Relena went to her secretary and told her to cancel all appointments for today and she left for the Lowe Industries Complexes. Heero, meanwhile looks over the data on his White Fleet. He was surprise to know that the Rebel Coalition hasn't found out about it yet and felt more at ease. The fleet consisted of the flagship, the Peace Guard, a mammoth-sized ship that could easily accommodate Libra or Peacemillion size ships into its hangar hold and has several weapons that can easily battle against the armada and three Main Cannons that can wipe them out. Several carriers that are armed with at least one Beam Cannon turret, several gunships, missile frigates and many Anti-Mobile Suit Platforms. 

His only concern was the shields of the armada. He had no idea how they were to weaken their shields, much less how to penetrate them and his ships have no shields of that kind. Though he has developed special remotes that creates a shield barrier, they may not be enough for the armada's main cannons. Still he hoped that the research and development bureau would be able to decipher the shield generator he had found a year ago in time before the armada attacks. The Cloak Field Devise is his only advantage over the Rebel Coalition and he hopes that his advantage would last long enough to surprise the Coalition. 

"Mister Lowe. Miss Peacecraft is here to see you." A guard informed him. Though he could handle the appointments and schedule, he left an intercom on his desk that can reach to any personnel within the compound. They can instantly give him information while he's busy with important documents or data.

"Let her in." After several minutes. She knocked on his office door. Heero got up and walked to the door and he opened it. Relena walked into his office. 

"Hello Heero, I've noticed that you don't have a secretary."

"I really don't need one. With the training from Dr. J on receiving and organizing massive amounts of information and literally doing two things at once to prepare me to become a Gundam Pilot, everything that only a secretary could do was too easy for me to accomplish by myself. So what brings you here?" Heero asked her.

"Well, I actually wanted to know about the White Fleet you were talking to me yesterday." That conversation then popped into his mind. He never did tell her about it. Heero walked up to his desk and activated a holographic image of the White Fleet with Peace Guard in the center of it. 

"This would be the White Fleet. It was constructed five years ago when the threat of a Rebel Army having a space fleet that was going to attack the Earth Sphere was only a probability. Though it's still undetermined whether it is ready to battle the Rebel Armada, it is currently suffice to launch a surprise attack against them in a quick skirmish."

"Why's that Heero?"

"For one thing, the armada has the advantage of defensive energy shield barriers that covers their entire ships and all we are able to accomplish so far are shield barrier remotes. The fleet is hidden with the scientists' Cloak Shield Devise which gives us the advantage of secrecy and surprise." Heero then saw Relena looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Why Heero?" She didn't need to say more for he already knows her question.

"Because Relena. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation has no real military power besides the Preventers and they are not powerful enough to stop the Rebel Coalition. I just don't want a repeat of Mariemeia's coup d'etat back in 196."

"Heero..."

"I know that you do not approve but this is the only way. I just want to be prepared."

"No Heero, it's just that...I don't want you to get hurt." Relena stood closer to Heero.

"Relena." Heero leaned closer. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck.

"Heero." Relena was just millimeters from kissing Heero until there was an interruption.

"Yo Heero, I just wanted to let you know that- Oh I see you're busy at the moment. I'll see yah later." Duo immediately closed the door as fast as he had opened it. They let go of each other and Relena saw that Heero's face was forlorn. That he needed something else besides Gundams and data and missions.

"There will be another time Heero." Relena said before she left. Heero made a mental note to kill Duo for interrupting. His mind was clear of the troubles of the Coalition and the possibility that the White Fleet would fail and he just broke that period of ease. Duo was regretting on barging in then. From his standpoint, he just interrupted the only moment they had together and he was going to get it, and painfully. He just hoped that the Rebel Coalition gets him before Heero dose because he remembered what he did to those assassins and he didn't want to share the same fate. Hilde, who was working on the mechanics of the Gamma at the time, saw Duo's fearful face.

"Hey Duo!" She waved at him.

"Hilde?" She climbed down from the Gamma prototype and greeted him.

"So, why the long face?"

"Two syllables, Heero. I think it's two syllables."

"What did you do this time?" Duo rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed nervously.

"Well I sort of...interrupted him and Relena's moment." Hilde pulled on his braid. "OW!!!"

"He should kill yah. After all that those two have been through and they were finally getting together. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You didn't have to pull on my braid for it. Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing here? I though you were overlooking the salvage yard while I was gone?"

"I had to switch jobs. We really needed the money and we can't get any if your piloting the Black Scythe."

"Your abandoning me. After all we've worked so hard on that salvage yard."

"I'm not. Heero's paying me 30 Credits an hour on this."

"Yes, but this doesn't give you the right- Say that again?"

"30 Credits an hour."

"Then what are you standing around here for? Get back to work." Duo literally shoved Hilde onto the Gamma prototype. "Let the cash flow." She pulled on his braid again. At the research and development bureau, a lone scientist continually looks upon some schematics and then something caught his eye and then he understood the devise of the Energy Shield Barrier. He then showed his discovery to the others and soon they are working on an actual model of the devise. Seeing that the model actually works after several tests, they finally believe that it is ready for mass production. The White Feet will soon be ready for battle. Heero was with the other pilots when a person runs up to him.

"Mister Lowe, we have deciphered the devise and we will soon have enough ready for the White Fleet."

"Good. Keep me informed. Contact the President and tell him that the White Fleet will soon be ready." The man nods and leaves. The other pilots look at Heero with curious eyes.

~Did you hear that guys? The White Fleet's just about ready to go.~ Black Scythe said.

~Finally, we get to kick some serious asses hehehehehe.~ Nomad Rock lusted for combat which made the other Gundams shiver.

~We'll be able to actually fight the Rebel Coalition head on soon.~ The other Gundams cheered at the thought of it.

"Heero, what exactly is the White Fleet?" Heero then pulls out a holographic projector and he shows the other pilots the White Fleet.

"This is the White Fleet. We are planning to use it against the Rebel Coalition." Heero answered.

"Wait a minute, you said to tell the President-" Heero nodded to Quatre's question.

"He's a part of it too. That sort of reminds me, I need to tell Une about it."

"You mean the Preventers is part of this operation of yours too?" Heero nods again.

"Une sort of found out about the White Fleet and she knew that my intentions were to protect the Earth Sphere from any threat and she wanted me to have Preventer personnel man the ships of the White Fleet and the space Mobile Suits."

"Lady really wanted that?" Treize asked and Heero nodded.

"Just how many members of the Earth Sphere Government have sided with you anyway?" Duo asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I lost track." The other pilots sweat dropped.

"The guy probably has the entire government backing him up and he doesn't even know it." Duo blurted. Atop of the rafters, a lone figure overhears the conversation. He is prepared to give the information to his employers, the Rebel Coalition, but Heero spots him. He pulls out a hand gun and shoots the man in the head and the body falls in the middle of a group of technicians. "You always amaze me Heero." The pilots were assembled at the briefing area. Also there was Lady Anne Une, Lucrezia Peacecraft and Sally Po and other members of the Preventers.

"You knew of this too?" Both Milliardo and Wufei asked Lucrezia and Sally. 

"We were just informed." Heero then pressed a few button and a holographic map of the Earth Sphere was shown.

"The Armada is located on the far side of the moon over the main base of Neo OZ." Heero said as the hologram shifted to show the armada's position on the dark side of the moon. "The force is confirmed to be around fifty warships and five hundred Mobile Suit carriers. Before, the Earth Sphere cannot even withstand such a force. But now, we have a force that can meet this threat and it's currently missing an important component that is presently in the works." The hologram then shifted to an abandoned area of the Earth Sphere where the White Fleet is presently docked. "We call it the White Fleet and presently it has the equal force of the armada plus the Peace Guard. The largest spaceship ever constructed." Hologram then changes to show the Peace Guard.

"What is this missing component anyway?" Duo rudely blurted.

"What we need is the Energy Shield Barrier Devises. Without it, the fleet would be helpless to the Armada's main cannons. The technicians have informed me that it will take approximately eight days to complete installation and that is the fastest that they can go."

"Eight days seems to be a bit lengthy." Lady Une said.

"We know and we can't help it. We need different sizes of the devise and the largest has to go onto the Peace Guard." Heero said.

"So what do we do till then?" Quatre asked.

"Prepare the White Fleet for battle and keep the Rebel faction on Earth at bay and hope that the Armada doesn't attack before we are finished. That is about all that we can do." After many questions were answered, the meeting had ended and soon the complex was brisling with the construction of Mobile Suits and testing of the Gamma model were being conducted to see if it will be ready for combat. The Gundams were also being prep for the upcoming battle. Soon the Gamma model was approved for mass production and it's weapons duplicated for other Mobile Suits to use. Prospect seemed good to the pilots and Lowe Industries and all seemed well, with the exemption of two people. Relena and Heero were having bizarre premonitions of Heero's demise caused by Relena. It was late one night, both were working into the ungodly hours of the night at their desks. Sleep already having an effect on them both and neither of them not giving up without a fight. But as everybody knows, no matter what you would do, no matter how much you try, sleep will always get the better of you.

_Heero finds himself in the same dreamscape and he was running. He didn't know where he was running to but it seemed as if he had to go there. There he found Relena unconscious with her hair in a tussle, right by the tripod feet of Kaugh Zungtough._

"What did you do to her!?" Heero's voice boomed and echoed across the dreamscape plane. Kaugh hardly said anything and it was upsetting him. "What did you do to Relena?!" Then Heero heard a faint moaning from Relena and he bent down to her. "Relena..."

"Heero..." Kaugh then prepared to make a death blow with his arm stretched behind him. Heero stood up and just when he was going to face him, Relena shot out her arm and grabbed his hand. Heero looked down to see Relena's eyes glow blood red and Kaugh Zungtough swung his blade under armed and slashed the front of Heero's body and cutting off Relena's hand. Heero's head was thrown back as if hit from behind and Relena then stood up, clenching her stub that once held her hand and looked as if she had just sinned. "HEERO!!!" She screamed as she went to his fallen side. She did not know why she did it, but right now all that was in her mind was Heero being hurt. Kaugh stepped in front of her and grabbed him. Kaugh then turned to face her and extended his claws and back handed her.

Relena gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat. Lucrezia rushed into her room and Relena looked at her hand and saw her wrist was bleeding.

"Relena, are you alright?" Relena nodded as Lucrezia helped her up. She saw the blood on Relena's wrist and took her to the bathroom to clean it off and Relena explained her dream to Lucrezia. At the compound, Heero was rudely awakened when Duo slapped him.

"Come on Heero, wake up. Please wake-" Duo was interrupted when Heero punched him in the face. "OW!!! At least he's alright." Heero then saw that he had blood across his body and blood came out of his lips. 

'Just like in my dream.' Heero thought. Duo mumbled something about killer dreams and something about feces matter(If you don't know what that is, look up a Biology or Anatomy book.) and animal reproduction. Later that day, the pilots were assembled on the cat walk. They were discussing about the White Fleet and then their significant others, and one sister, arrived. 

"Hi Hilde, what's up?" Duo asked. 

"Oh nothing. Just that the idea of the White Fleet is going to be ready in a few more days is just exiting." Relena and Heero were standing alone and she asked Heero something and he gave her the special headsets.

"Yah, it'll be like one of those sci-fi things. Yah know about starships fighting one another in deep space. Stuff like that." Duo said.

"I don't know guys. This could get out of hand. I mean we don't even have an idea on ship-to-ship space combat. All we know is Mobile Suit combat." Quatre said.

~See, I told yah that Arabian's a coward. He never even takes a risk, probably in his entire life.~ Black Scythe said. The other Gundams looked agitated as Nomad Rock started to get angry.

~What did I just say about bashing my pilot?! Didn't I tell you to not bash Quatre or you're going to have a Shotel up your ass!?~ Both Heero and Relena sweat dropped and the others looked onto them with curious eyes.

~I'm not bashing, it's just the truth. That guy couldn't stand violence. Amazes me that he became a Gundam Pilot.~ Then Nomad Rock turned his body towards Black Scythe and shoved him in the upper torso area.

~What you talking about?~ Nomad Rock was getting angrier and angrier by the second. The others couldn't believe that the Gundams could actually move by themselves. Black Scythe raised his hands in from of his face and tried to reason with the upset Mobile Suit.

~Look, I didn't mean anything like that.~

~Hey, it isn't my fault that Quatre hate's to fight. He's killing my reputation, but I won't let any of you assholes bash him like that. That's my job! So if you don't like it go screw yourselves, or do you want a peace of me.~ Duo and Quatre didn't know what to think, but then Heero then hands them the special headset.

"Here." The group wears the special headset and hears the conversation of the Gundams.

~Nomad, there on to us.~ Tall Geese Delta said, but that didn't get his attention.

~No I don't want a peace of yah. You can keep it.~ Black Scythe backed up as Nomad Rock stepped forward.

~Oh so now your afraid. Well you should be because I'm going to kick your sorry Gundanium ASS!!!~ Nomad Rock picked up Black Scythe and threw him across the room. He pounced on him and began to beat him up and Black Scythe cries out in agony and pain for help.

~AUGH!!! Someone save me!! AAAAA!!!~

~I'm going to beat the shit out of you!~

"What's going on? Is it that MIND system of yours Heero." Duo asked and Heero shakes his head.

"The Gundams sort of created their own personalities. Those two would have eventually get into a fight, seeing that Black Scythe keeps on annoying Nomad Rock and he's anxious to fight in a real fight." They heard the cry of Black Scythe's agony.

~Uncle! Uncle!~

~Yah that's right. When I'm done messing you up, your ancestors are going to feel the pain.~ Heero turned to the other Gundams.

"Are you guys going to help him?" The other Gundams shake their heads.

~Hell no, we aren't that crazy.~ All but Nataku and Valkyrie said in union. Heero then crossed his arms and tapped on his foot.

~Your not implying that we?~ Heero nods and Blade Wing gives a deep sigh. ~Come on guys. We better help.~ Tall Geese Delta shakes his head.

~No way. I'm not going to get my ass busted for- Owowowowowowowowow!!!~ Blade Wing pulls on Tall Geese Delta's crest and lead him and the others towards the beating and after several minutes, the Gundams finally got Nomad Rock away from Black Scythe and even longer to cool his circuits. After that the Gundams introduced themselves to their pilots and they didn't believe the personalities the Gundams had. Nomad Rock was savage and warlike while Quatre was gentle and kind. Black Scythe was optimistic and acts somewhat crazy while Duo was just nuts. Nataku had a feminine personality and simply Wufei doesn't. Blade Wing was somewhat of a pacifist while Heero was not, but he already knew that. The others didn't, Tall Geese Delta was somewhat of a wimp next to Milliardo and couldn't decide on anything. Wild Arms was talkative and Trowa's not. Everyone else was somewhat of a complete match. The pilots got to know their Gundams better and vise versa. Heero and Relena walked up to Blade Wing.

"So you really didn't like fighting?" Relena asked.

~Yah, but what can you do? People want to fight and what can you do but fight back?~

"Can you reason with them?"

~Not when they got a beam cannon in your face. Happens all the time.~ Relena was amazed to see that this Gundam made for combat was actually nice and kind hearted. She wonders if it mixed and matched the personalities of her and Heero. The other pilots were just as surprised about their Gundams.

"How can Nataku be an onna?" Wufei literally shrieked.

~Your wife, Nataku, was a girl wasn't she?~ Nataku crossed her arms. Sally looked surprised.

"You were married?"

"Yes, when I was 14, but I was forced into it."

"Oh."

"Why are you so drawn to battle Nomad Rock? Why are you so-" Quatre was interrupted by Nomad Rock.

~Much like a jackass? Well let's just say that you're ruining my reputation as a Gundam. I wanted to bust some Mobile Suit asses, but you were just too kind hearted to do so and I wanted to fight but all of my aggression was suppressed and well, you get the picture.~

"Nomad Rock dose have a point Quatre." Dorothy added.

"Wow, Black Scythe almost acts like me." Duo blurted out and Hilde sweat dropped.

~No I don't! At least I don't act so queer in front of my fellow comrades.~

"WHAT?! Why you!" Hilde started to laugh from this. "Hilde, this is not funny."

"Depends upon who you ask." Hilde tried to suppress her chuckles.

~Yep, that's true.~ Black Scythe said. A man comes running towards the group with a worried face. Heero turns towards the man.

"What is it?"

"It's Neo OZ, they've captured a colony. You might see this." The man leads the group to a viewing room and turns on the screen. It shows a crowd of colony citizens being herded into a square by Neo OZ soldiers holding alien weapons. Then Kaugh Zungtough walked in with his fellow Tu soldiers.

"Have all weapons been confiscated on the colony?" The Neo OZ officer nodded and then Kaugh Zungtough's soldiers activated their armor and pulled out their swords. "Pull the infantry back and let the colonists roam when we begin."

"Are you sure that this is acceptable to he Rebel Coalition?" The officer asked.

"Just say that this an official statement and prelude of what would happen if the Earth Sphere dose not bend to our will." The officer called the order and then the Tu soldiers charged with weapons raised and then the massacre began. The people screamed and ran for their lives as the Tu soldiers killed each and every citizen in their sight. Men were cut in two bloody parts, women were ripped apart by the liquid medal of the armor and the bodies of children were crushed as the Tu advanced. The colony citizens scattered toward every corner of the colony and the Tu hunted them down. The screams can still be heard and streams of blood flowed. The officer then turn towards the camera.

"Attention citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. We have slaughtered these people to show what would happen if the Earth Sphere dose not bend to the will of the Rebel Coalition. Bring any military force against us and more lives will be slaughtered." The officer then raised a hand gun and shot the camera dead. The room was silent and Heero's thoughts were occupied with the White Fleet and the colony citizens. If he sends the White Fleet, the colonies could be targeted. He didn't know what to do then.

"So what are we going to do?" Duo asked.

"At the moment, nothing. I never planned this far as the Coalition threatening the colonies." Heero said. "But I have an idea still in the works." Heero explained that they can protect the colonies with mobile suits, space mines and beam cannons and evacuate the colonists to another location, possibly away from the moon. "That's all I could think of at the moment. Any suggestions?"

"Sounds too risky. The Rebel Coalition could take this as a military action and attack a colony." Trowa said and the others agreed.

"Well then we are just fucked up. There's either that or send the White Fleet immediately." Duo said. Heero then pondered this question, then turned towards Midii.

"Midii, what is the current position of all Rebel Coalition ships?"

"At the moment, they are either gathered at Neo OZ's base or on route there. There are none at or near the colonies." She reported.

"Then we still might have a window of opportunity, we might be able to get the colonists to a safe location after all." The others nodded. Heero reported this to the Earth Sphere president and soon the evacuation was underway and protected by Preventer Mobile Suits and in hours, the colonists were far away from the area of threat. The White Fleet is ready for battle and is in rout to M.O. II for final preparations for the upcoming battle against the Rebel Coalition. The Gundams were soon loaded onto a cargo shuttle and prepared to be launched into space. It was late in the night and Heero stalked the shadows towards the Peacecraft Castle. He reached the balcony of her bedroom and heard voices.

"This has to be the stupidest mission we've ever got." A voice whispered.

"Why don't we just shoot her and be done with it?" Another whispered.

"You idiots, the purpose of this wasn't to kill her. We are suppose to kidnap her as bait to lure the Newtype to the base. The Lord would not be please if we messed up one more mission." The third voice, seemingly the leader whispered. Heero, not taking any chances, shuck behind them and punched the three in the back side of their heads and they fell to unconsciousness. Heero went to her bedside to see if she was alright and then she found her sleeping in a familiar position.

'Just like in my dream...' Relena then moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Heero..." A dark figure approached him and raised a chair and crashed it on his head. "HEERO!!!" She screamed and she saw Heero's head thrown back that was similar to Relena. 'Just like in my dream.' Relena thought as she saw him fall. Relena went to him but was shocked by a tazar from a fallen soldier. Then she found the barrel of an alien rifle pointed at her. The leader hung the limp body of Heero over his shoulder. 

"What about the Vice Foreign Minister?" The one holding the alien rifle asked.

"Forget the bitch, we already got Yuy. Let's go." There were seven members of the group in all, including the three that were previously knocked out. They ran out of the room with rifles still aimed at her and then Milliardo and Lucrezia's voice was heard.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"They got Heero." Then energy discharges could be heard and then started to fade as footsteps were also heard. Relena got out of her bed and got on a coat and ran out of her room. The OZ soldiers found themselves in the open of the castle courtyard and revealed a disk. 

"Let's see them catch us now." The soldier threw the disk into the air and a Dimensional Column was activated. Each soldier entered the column and the last to enter was the leader and Relena ran out into the courtyard.

"Heero!" She cried but it was too late. Heero was out of her grasp and the column had arisen to the sky and dissipated. In the morning, the pilots were sent into space and planning a way to rescue Heero from the clutches of Neo OZ.

"Fuck, I can't believe that they have Heero." Duo cursed. "They can do anything to him and they can get the information about the White Fleet."

"Maxwell, Yuy's not that weak. And we will find a way to get him out of there, somehow." Wufei said.

"And that's the problem, how. We are limited in our options, I mean that base is tighter than the Lunar base back during the Eve Wars. From what I've heard from Midii, they got that place surrounded by Neo OZ Suits, waking beam turrets and hidden laser turrets, not to mention the Armada."

"We'll find a way, somehow. We always find a way." Trowa said and Quatre nodded in agreement. Then they heard some cursing, mostly Japanese, from down the isle and they found that those curses came from Aiunia.

"I will kill them if they do anything to Oniisan! Mou!" Her outline started to glow Prussian Blue as she became angrier and angrier.

"Calm down Miss Aiunia, we'll find a way to get Heero back." Quatre tried his best to calm her. Soon the blue glow died down as she calmed herself.

"Gomen, I'm just worried about Oniisan. He's the only family I have left."

"Heero is important to us too. We'll try our best to get-"

"Yamete! I don't need your sympathy. There is no need of it on the battlefield."

"But Miss Aiunia-"

"As you recall what Lady Une had told you earlier, Oniisan and I are born as soldiers. We were born on the battlefield, we live on the battlefield and we die on the battlefield, that is what was programmed into us. So just Damare about it!" Aiunia walked passed the pilots, Treize smiled in admiration on Aiunia's philosophy, and she finds Relena taping on her shoulder. She turns to face her. "Nani do you want Hime?" Relena was startled at the tone of her voice.

"Aiunia, I don't think that you should think yourself that your only a soldier that was only meant to fight. You can have great prospects-"

"On what? We have been brought up to do nothing but to fight. We were born by the former Alliance to be the ultimate soldiers. We have no other choice but to fight, that's all we'll ever do is fight on the battlefield. You, however, have the freedom to choose what you want to do. And you chose pacifism like both your fathers did. All we have ever given to choose is fighting. You can't understand that fighting is our fate, you believe that everyone has a choice in live. Well unfortunately we don't have that freedom when we came into this world. Whatever god or deity that is up there has placed Oniisan and I on the path of constant combat and our teachers only taught us how to fight, not how to live. No matter how much you would like to believe, you will never understand. Sembetsu Relena-sama." Aiunia walked away from Relena and headed towards the cargo bay.

Within the compounds of the Neo OZ base, Heero was being held prisoner in a cell. There were two guards armed with the alien rifles and two robotic turrets were aimed at him. He had awaken from his unconsciousness some five hours ago and it has been the same condition since. The guards neither moved or had fallen asleep and the robotic turrets kept a watchful eye on their target. The odd thing about the cell was that there was no bars, just something across the frame of the cell that looked like florescent lights, but from what Heero can ponder, they might be emitters of some kind of energy barrier, probably the kind that would disintegrate you if you touched them. Then a group of Neo OZ soldiers arrived and asked for the two guards to deactivate the cell. The emitters went out and the turrets returned to some compartment inside the ceiling. The group then ordered Heero to come with them. Not risking a scene, he complied and they lead him down several corridors and they reached a room. There Heero found some devise next to a chair, some operators and Kaugh Zungtough. The soldiers forced him into the chair and attached wires to his skin and strapped him into the chair. Kaugh stepped forward.

"Welcome to my base Newtype. You would probably remember me, since I was the one who killed your barer. Your, what dose your tough call it....oh yes, your Kassan" Heero pulls on his restraints and soon blood flows from his wrists and ankles. "You have no idea how long I wanted to finish your newtype bloodline off, how much you plague my mission while you still sucked in breath. If my advisors haven't convinced me, I would have finished you off right here, right now, but I believe that a little fun should be initiated." Kaugh nodded his head and a technician turned a tile and Heero then felt great pain. His body was being electrically charged and it spasm in all directions and yet he did not feel heat from the tubes. The pain stopped. Inside the loading dock of M.O. II, Aiunia then felt an electric shock overtake her entire body. She tried to keep standing, but her entire body failed to obey her and soon she was on the ground shaking with pain and spasm from the unknown electric shock. Duo was the first to reach her and he was somewhat shocked by her own skin.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"My nervous system is electrifying me." Aiunia said.

"What?" Back on the Neo OZ base, Kaugh was circling Heero.

"Do you know what that pain is? You probably do, this devise is a torture engine devised by my species. It uses the subjects own nervous system against him by giving an huge electric shock to the entire body. Very ingenious of my species, though it wasn't, what you would call humane enough to use. But the Tu aren't known to use humane methods."

"Whatever information you want, I will never give to you." Heero cursed weakly.

"I don't want your information. I know about that pathetic White Fleet of yours, I'm just waiting for you to arrive with it so that we can truly battle. All I know is that they're docked at M.O. II."

"If you knew that, why did you kill the colonists?"

"It was to simply cure my boredom. But enough small talk. The only thing I want from you is your own scream." The technician then turned the dial upward and Heero felt a larger shock to his system, and yet he did not scream. "Even if you destroy the Armada, the Invasion Fleet is being prepared to go to this planet and conquer it." Back on M.O. II, Aiunia received another electrical shock to her body and anyone that was touching her received a minor shock too. The pain then died down and Aiunia explained her predicament.

"Your what?" Duo exclaimed.

"I am linked with my oniisan and we both can feel each other's pain as a trait of being a newtype twin." Then she received another electrical shock. Back on the base, Heero just received another, stronger shock and he couldn't help but give a slight groan in pain.

"I also know of this link between you and your sister. That each of you both share the same pain and the same pleasure. If my hypothesis is correct, then your sister will receive the same pain you are receiving now." There was an even stronger electrical shock to Heero's body and he grinded his teeth and groan louder. 

"We can both withstand the pain you are giving us. I survived self-detonation of my Gundam and she probably had also." Kaugh's eyes glowed bright blood red as he heard this. He walked towards the devise and grabs the dial.

"The pain of self-detonation is nothing compared with this." He turned the dial to the mark Maximum.

"NO, NOT MAXIMUM!!!!" The technician was too late, Kaugh then gave Heero the greatest physical pain he could ever receive. Back on M.O. II, several of the pilots helped Aiunia up, but then they received a shock that was equal to a power line and they were thrown back as Aiunia was straighten and her head thrown back and she screamed an inhuman cry of pain that would give anyone who hears it fear, horror and shock as they hear it. Electricity from her own body was shooting out as the pain and the cry continued to echo throughout M.O. II. Then the pain disappeared and Aiunia collapsed with eyes still wide open.

"OH GOD!" Most of the girls screamed as the pilots and medical personnel rushed to her side. Her eyes started to dilated, undialated, and redialated with each pulse of her weakened heart and her skin hot to the touch and capable of boiling water(Okay, that is just freaky.). Back on the base, Heero's head collapsed onto his chest and his was in the same condition as his sister back on M.O.II. The medical personnel helped him out of the chair but were cautious about the high temperature of his skin. Then Matrix appeared, still wearing a cloak.

"You know that wasn't necessary Kaugh Zungtough." Matrix said in his computerized/human voice.

"But it shows those pathetic fools what would happen to them. As far as I have studied them, they have a strong bond with Heero Yuy and they do not wish him harmed in any way."

"Are you sure this is logical. They can send a strike force to this-"

"They believe that if they do, we would attack the colonies with the Armada."

"Wasn't that your threat?"

"My officer's declaration only shows that we can easily kill of any Military Force that the Earth Sphere can send."

"But what of the White Fleet? They have our technology embedded in those ships."

"It has been a long time since I've ever been to a military campaign such as this. I would rather relish that feeling of chaos and anarchy in the battlefield once more." The soldiers then carried Heero off back towards the cell. Heero regain consciousness as soon as they were round the last corner to his cell. He found that there were no prisoners in the cells of the detention section of the base, either that they plan to capture the Earth Sphere politicians, killed off their prisoners, or they hardly used them. In any case, he made a mental note of the cells that he could add to the data, if he returns alive. They threw Heero inside the cell and he made a slight grunt when he landed. The emitters and the auto turrets activated and Heero, with nothing to do, returned to the cot that was to be his bed. He did not sleep for it was too early in the day to sleep and his mind was filled with thoughts. 

On MO II, Aiunia was being treated from the shock of her nervous system short circuiting and electrifying her. The pilots looked on the unconscious form of the twin sister of Heero Yuy and wondered how they would ever save him from the grasp of the Rebel Coalition. Outside in the coldness of space and just beyond the radar perimeter of the natural resource satellite, an alien craft heads towards MO II. It had a stream line shaped body with a "Head" that contained the cockpit, the engines were underneath the body of the craft, a beam turret on the topside of the craft and had a hangar bay within the craft. The hangar doors opened up and it launched Neo OZ infantry Mobile Suits accompanied by Tall Geese Troopers. The infantry Mobile Suits had an organic shape with a head unit that looks like the helmet of a motorcyclists and the shoulders were spherical in shape. The feet were similar to that of the Gundams and it had shields attached to it's left arm which contained two beam sabers and a miniature reactor that recharges the beam sabers and a backpack which had thrusters used for momentum and on either side of the backpack were a beam rifle and a beam bazooka that has the same firepower as that of Gundam Wing's buster rifle. The Mobile Suits then headed towards the satellite and the craft opened up weapon ports which revealed beam cannons.

"Warning, we have enemy Mobile Suits and an Assault Transport heading towards the Resource Satellite at high speed. Repeat, enemy Mobile Suits and an Assault Transport are heading towards the Resource Satellite." Preventer Mobile Suit pilots rushed to get to their machines to intercept the enemy. Beam Cannons were targeting the enemy assault group and several Preventer Beta and Gamma Mobile Suits were launched. The pilots headed towards their Gundams and prep them for attack. The Neo OZ suits fired a missile barrage at the Resource Satellite and there were several explosions. Soon the Preventer Mobile Suits reached the Neo OZ Mobile Suits and soon a battle erupted between the two forces. There were heavy casualties and the Neo OZ Mobile Suits reached the Resource Satellite and the Assault Transport's engines transformed into legs and the cockpit transformed into a swiveling head with beam cannons and laser generators. The Gundams were launched and soon the assault group were destroyed.

Three days have passed and Heero Yuy was still in the same cell that they threw him back inside of. Three days since he last felt the warmth of the Sun upon his skin. Three days since he last saw Relena. He knows that his friends would find a way to rescue him off of the base, the only matter is how and when. The three days felt to him like an eternity as they left him nothing to occupy his time. 

'Maybe they're boring me to death.' Heero thought. 'Maybe they want me to become insane from this boredom.' Heero was trained to do nothing for an extended period of time as part of his training to become the Perfect Soldier he once became, though he dose not know how long he would have to do nothing until his friends arrive to save him, if they haven't died in the process yet. Heero was so deep into his thoughts to cure his boredom that he did not notice the guards until they started to shoot. He jerked up his head just to see Duo and Treize knock out the turrets and deactivate the emitters. "What took you so long?" He wasn't just saying that just to taunt them, but to get some information.

"Well it's nice to see you too Heero." Duo said sarcastically.

"We must leave immediately. Our window of opportunity is closing by the second." They helped Heero up and soon they were running through the base towards teh hangar area when they were stopped by Matrix. He was wearing his cloak along with an Alliance Uniform and in his hands was a sword of European Origin.

"You will not leave this base alive. You will have to get through me first." Duo was completely stunned while Heero was somewhat surprised from the voice of Matrix.

"What the? That voice belongs to-" Duo was cut short by Treize.

"I see that you want to duel with us. But we have no time for that now." Matrix held up his sword and pointed towards them.

"What makes you think that you will get to your shuttle?" Matrix leaped up and prepared to slash at them with his sword, but Treize blocked it with the army knife in his right wrist. They clashed blades until Treize's knife ripped opened the cape and hood to reveal the original face of Matrix.

"My God, that's Vice Foreign Minister Darlin." The face of Matrix was none other then that of Relena Peacecraft's foster father.

"I see that you know whom I once was. But now you die." The left wrist of Matrix opened up to reveal an energy blaster and he made wild bursts in the corridor. Treize then rammed Matrix into a wall and allowed Duo and Heero to reach the hangar area with Matrix close behind them.

"Duo, how much time do we have left?" Treize shouted over the discharges of Matrix's blaster.

"Time's almost up! We'll have barely enough time to make it!" At last they reached the hangar bay and they found Alliance cyborgs firing at them. They dashed behind a cargo container and fired back as they reached the shuttle. The three barely managed to enter the shuttle and fired a beam at the hangar doors and the vacuum pulled the cyborgs and the cargo containers outside in the Moon environment. The shuttle rocketed out of the hangar bay with beam turrets firing upon them and a squadron of Mobile Suits chased them. "Oh fuck! The window's closed." The rear beam cannons of the shuttle fired upon the approaching Mobile Suits and barely destroyed three. The Mobile Suits fired upon the escaping shuttle and it rocked with impacts and explosions. The occupants find that the Armada was shooting at them as well and they believed that they wouldn't make it until Wild Arms arrived and fired the Nuclear Beam Cannon, which destroyed a single warship and crippling others surround near it. The Shuttle escaped and arrived at the White Fleet presently orbiting on the opposite side of the Armada.

They landed inside of Peace Guard and were greeted by the other pilots and several Preventer agents. Relena started to walk up to the three, mainly Heero, when she saw a dark shape underneath the wing of the shuttle. It's eyes glowed green and it was approaching them with a sword in hand.

"Heero behind you!" Just when they turned around, Matrix swung his sword and Treize barely blocked it. Matrix then did a round house kick which made the three fly and then headed towards Treize. Treize fired his energy discharge gun and Matrix reflected them with the blade of his sword and charged at him. Most of the group were amazed to see that the previous Vice Foreign Minister Darlin was the leader of a rebel faction, including Relena. Treize then stabbed Matrix in the shoulder and received a backhand which made him crash into some cargo containers. Matrix fired a laser from his mechanical eye and Treize avoided the beam by flipping into the air and prepared to swing his knife at Matrix, but he caught the knife with his sword and Treize seized the change and shoved his energy gun into the chest of Matrix and fired several shots. Matrix stumbled back from the gun and fell to his knees before finally shutting down. Several hours later, the White Fleet was prepared to attack the Rebel Coalition's Armada with Mobile Suits prep and the weapons of the ships checked and rechecked and loaded. The Pilots then went to see their significant others before the battle. Heero walked towards Relena who was still shocked about Matrix once being her foster father. He can see that Relena's still has the locket that she had found inside of his office several days earlier and her eyes were starting to build tears. Heero placed a hand on her shoulder and Relena hugged him and he hugged back.

"Relena, you know that I'll have to leave soon." She nodded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. We've haven't meet this kind of force ever and you could get hurt or killed." Heero placed a finger onto her lips.

"Remember what I said during the Battle of Libra?"

"You told me to believe in you."

"Yes and right now I need you to believe in me more than ever. This may be our last chance to defeat the Rebel Coalition and I will be needed to fight them."

"But what if I'll never see you again? What will I do when you're gone?"

"Remember the picture in the locket?" Relena nods. "I know that it won't be the same, but if I do die, at least you would see me again and I will be leaving you something to remember me by. "

"Oh Heero." They soon meet their lips and made a passionate kiss that they fear could be their last. Treize finds Lady Une and his daughter shedding tears when he approached them.

"Lady, Mariemeia, what is troubling you?" They both wiped the tears from their face.

"I know that you want met to be strong Mister Treize, but I can't help knowing that I will lose you again." Mariemeia then started to choke on her own tears. "And your daughter doesn't want to lose you know when she had finally met you." Treize then hugged the two of them.

"Lady, Mariemeia, I know that this would be difficult for you to accept, but I have to go and fight. Not just for the Earth Sphere, but for the safety of you two. Soon you two will have to maintain the peace in the Earth Sphere and you will have to be strong for that task. This is too much for you two to bear, but this is my final wish for the both of you. You cannot morn for my death all of your life and there is so much you can do in this world. The past cannot hurt you if you look forward to the future."

"Papa." Mariemeia whispered as they shared this moment together. Dorothy cries on Quatre's shoulder and he comforts her by patting her head.

"It will be okay Dorothy. It will be okay."

"But it can't, if you go out there, you will die. Just like my father did." Dorothy barely spoke between her sobs. "I just can't bare it."

"You're stronger than that Dorothy. I know because you were able to coupe with the pain of your father's death. I wasn't able to control myself when my father died, but you have. Just please don't ruin your life because of my death."

"But it will be hard and painful."

"Please don't morn me for your entire life. You are stronger than that. Believe me I know." Dorothy then stopped crying and nuzzled into the curve of his neck.

"Oh Quatre." She whispered as Quatre stroked her hair. Midii then finds Trowa leaning against a wall and he had just finished a conversation with Catherine. She walks up to him and Trowa sees her.

"Midii, I know that I have nothing to give you to remember me by and-" Midii places a finger on his lips.

"Trowa, you know me better than that. I just came to say that I believe in you."

"Midii..." She gave Trowa a peck on his cheeks. He then grabbed her head and gave her a kiss on her lips and she deepened the kiss. Catherine looks onto the couple.

'When did that happen?' Catherine thought as she remembers what her brother told her. He wanted her to keep the show going and to not look back but to face forward. Catherine knows what that means and she intends to keep it, even though the entire Earth Sphere was demolished, she will continue the show. (If you misinterpreted that, then I really feel sorry for this world.) Milliardo went to Lucrezia and said his probable goodbyes and she hugged him like it would be the last time she would ever hold him. Duo went to see Hilde and told her that he will always love her and she already knows that and she has an idea that she might remember him more. (Yep, that's what I meant.) Sally and Wufei find themselves stuck in an argument.

"My name is Sally, not women, Sally. S-A-L-L-Y."

"I know that! You are not listening-"

"What, you think that I'm going to bawl out and cry for some son of a bitch like you?"

"Now wait just one second! I did not say that."

"But you meant it, right?"

"No I didn't. What I'm saying is that we have been good friends and partners for a long time(Ha, you wish Wufei.) and my death in this battle may cause you to have emotional guilt and may cause you to do uncertain things with your life."

"So you think that I'm going to feel sorry for all the things I said to you which were just?"

"Don't bring justice into this matter-"

"What? You think that I could be right and you were wrong? Is that it?"

"You're not listening my point Sally!"

"Oh, and what is your point?" They didn't know how it happened, but they found themselves kissing one another and they abruptly ended it. They stood there for quite some time silent before they spoke up. "Um, I need to go now."

"Yes, me too." They walked away nervously, almost running for they did something that was unexpected and unlike them. They wanted to know what just happened. Finally they have meet up with the Armada and are preparing for the attack. Preventer, Maganacs and Gundam Mobile Suits were launched and the Cloak field dropped and then the battle erupted with explosions from each side. The Main Cannons of the Peace Guard destroyed several warships and heavily damaged others while the Space Cannons destroyed some of the White Fleet. The two fleets merged and then ship-to-ship combat was shifted to close range and Mobile Suits found themselves within a labyrinth of space ships firing upon each other. Blade Wing destroyed several carriers and Mobile Suits with the Buster Rifle Nacelles and Wild Arms fired missile barrages at the enemy. Nomad Rock, Black Scythe and Nataku breached the hulls of the capital ships while the Maganacs covered their backs and destroyed them from the inside out. Treize lead a wing of ex-OZ soldiers against a gunship that was about to fire at the Peace Guard. 

The battle waged chaotically with no one gaining an advantage over the other and ships and Mobile Suits were continually being destroyed. The Gundams were about to deplete their weapons and return to Peace Guard to rearm and refuel when a Rebel carrier rammed into the bridge of a gunship and the other ships of the Coalition were doing the same. Ship after ship of the Coalition were destroyed either by ramming into a White Fleet ship or by the fire of the beam cannons of the White Fleet. Eventually there were only fifty anti-Mobile Suit platforms and missile frigates, fifteen gunships, five carriers and the Peace Guard of the White Fleet and the Armada consisted of seventeen warships and fifty carriers. The fleets then opened fired and the Mobile Suits of both fleets began to charge and attack one another and used the debris of the remaining ships as cover. The Peace Guard destroyed the last space ships of the Armada and soon the White Fleet destroyed the remaining Mobile Suits and attacked the OZ base. The base was heavily damaged and they sent shuttles, Mobile Suits and troops to capture the base. After the occupation of Neo OZ's base, a celebration was held and the pilots returned to their significant others. Heero then remembered something that Kaugh told him and he looked forlorn. Relena and Duo were the first to notice this from Heero.

"Yo, Heero what's with the long face?" Duo asked.

"This isn't the end."

"What?"

"Kaugh told me that the Striker Imperium is coming to the Earth."

"You got to be kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. We have to rebuild the White Fleet before they arrive and I have no idea when." 

"But you will never live to see it Newtype!" Kaugh emerged from the shadows and lunged towards Heero. Heero pushed Relena aside and Kaugh stabbed him in the side. Kaugh kicked him which made him go flying and was about to charge again when an unexpected ball of energy vaporized Kaugh's head. Kaugh's body became limp and fell to the ground. Relena rushed towards Heero wounded body.

"Heero!" She cried as she reached his body. "Please don't leave me." Heero was too weak to answer and his eyes closed as the medical personnel rushed to save him. 

Epilogue

****

Warning: If you don't like Relena (In which most of you do.) and Heero(In which most of you aren't), then you might not want to read the epilogue.

It had been several weeks since Heero was wounded by Kaugh Zungtough and was sent to the hospital. Realizing the truth, Heero proposed to Relena and she accepted. In three months, their wedding began and they made their vows to love each other, care for each other, in sickness and in health for as long as the both shall live and they added longer than that. It has been five years later and both Heero and Relena have their first son and are expecting their second child in five month. Duo and Hilde already have a litter of five children and Duo finds himself caring for each and everyone of them and Hilde left out. Dorothy has had three pairs of twins and a triplet(Shit, can she reproduce or what?) and Quatre had made Lowe Industries a partner of Winner Enterprises. Trowa and Midii are married and are expecting their first child in eight months and Catherine volunteers to be godmother of the child. Sally and Wufei are starting to date out of everyone's surprise and both Milliardo and Lucrezia have twins and are expecting their second child soon. The White Fleet is not only repaired, but larger than it had been previously and the Earth Sphere prepares for the arrival of the Tu Striker Imperium. At the edge of the Oort cloud that envelopes the solar system, several streams of light appeared and with them an attack fleet of alien design and are switching to interplanetary travel and are heading towards the center of the solar system.

The End, for now.

Whatcha think? Good, bad, what? E-mail me at Sabersonic@Hotmail.com for your comments.

***

Heero: That was longer than expected. What took you so long Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: Multiple writer's block. [Relena clings to Heero's arm]

Relena: Oh Heero, we're finally together.

Duo: So what are you guys going to do next?[Duo winks and got a Death Glare from both Heero and Sabersonic.]

Heero: Damare Duo.

Sabersonic: Duo, shit the fuck up![The Tu characters started to pack up.] Where are you guys going?

Kaugh Zungtough: We're going for auditions for Star Trek Voyager.

Heero, Duo and Sabersonic: What?

Tu 1: Yah, we got our careers to think about.[Massive sweat dropping and face slapping.]

Tu 2: Don't worry about us, we'll be back for the sequel.

Sabersonic: Exempt for Kaugh here, he's already dead.

Kaugh Zungtough: So, we all look the same in human eyes.

Aiunia: Not all humans Zungtough.[The Tu shrugged and left.]

Sabersonic: I'm not writing the sequel soon. I still got some other fan fictions in the works.

Relena: Like what?

Sabersonic: Tell yah later. Right know I got to wrap things up.

Duo: Can I ask you something Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: Shoot.

Duo: What is an oniisan and an imuto anyhow?

Sabersonic: From what I've found, oniisan means big bother and imuto means little sister.

Duo: Right- Wait a second. How can Heero be older when they are twins?

Sabersonic: Duo, you do realize that twins aren't born at the same time.

Duo: Yah but- Oh yah, and baka?

Sabersonic: You.

Duo: What?

Sabersonic: It means idiot.

Duo: Oh so that's what- Hey wait a minute!

Relena: Sabersonic, what dose those words in Heero's locket mean? I don't know Japanese.

Duo: Like everything else.[Duo received a fist from both Heero and Sabersonic.]

Sabersonic: Well Relena dear, ai shiteru means I love you in Japanese, koishii means beloved or darling, and tenshi means angel.[Relena turned towards Heero with big puppy-dog eyes.]

Relena: Awe Heero, that's so sweet of you.[Relena kisses Heero and they both fall to the ground.]

Duo: So how come this story centers mostly around Heero and Relena anyway?

Sabersonic: I'm a HY X RP fan.

Duo: What?

Sabersonic: Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft pairing.

Duo: Oh.

[Wufei stomps towards Sabersonic.]

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!

Sabersonic: And your problem is what?

Wufei: How can you make me date that onna? How?

Sabersonic: Easy, I wrote it down. [Wufei's face boils and steam comes out of his ears.]

Wufei: Kisama!

Sabersonic: Just be thankful I didn't make you marry her.

Aiunia: You know, I never got a pairing in this story. [Aiunia inches closer to Sabersonic.]

Sabersonic: Well, I didn't originally planned for you to- What are you doing?

Aiunia: Well, I am available Sabersonic. [Aiunia flashes her eyes and Sabersonic blushes bright red.]

Sabersonic: I don't think that I'm ready for that kind of stuff. [Sabersonic inches away and Aiunia inches closer.]

Aiunia: Well I am.[Aiunia tackles Sabersonic to the floor.]

Sabersonic: Heero I need assistance here. Get your crazy sister off of me! HELP!!

Duo: Sorry, but Heero's busy at the moment.

Wufei: Justice has been served.

  



End file.
